The Veil of Time
by 19baby94
Summary: the veil of time


_**The Veil of Time**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does**

****Also I would like to thank ****ChAOtiC ReApEr for allow me to adoption this story .

It's been 19 years since she last saw him. 19 years of regret and sadness. She missed him so much it hurt; she hated the fact that she Hermione Granger made the wrong choice all those years ago. It was a choice that she wished she chose with her heart rather than her head. Yet her she is reaping the seeds that she sowed, she is an unspeakable for the ministry with a good pay and living a good comfortable life but she hated it without him.

She remembered that faithful day that haunts her every night. It was a cold and dark Sunday morning, they were at the Burrow and it was too early for anyone to be awake. She heard him go down the stairs and followed him as was there ritual every day, but she knew that today was different, she felt it in her bones, she followed him outside to the grovel of trees were he sat beside one and motioned for her to join him. They got comfortable before Harry spoke "Hermione, I want to go, I want to leave this place because I hate it. Molly is starting to irritate me with her talks about marrying Ginny. Let's go, let's leave this place and start a new life". A stunned silence followed "What do you mean Harry, everything we have is here and every one we love is here. We can't just leave". "Why Hermione, why can't we leave, we killed Voldemort so they should allow us to do what we want and also Hermione I love you". Silence, Harry looked up at Hermione to see a shocked look on her face "what do you mean you love me, what about Ginny" "I do not love her, she is just some delusional fan girl, I love you because you are the only who has been with me to the end and has always been there for me, you are the only one who knows me as just Harry".

It was as if all the trees stopped moving and went silent, as if the cold wind stopped blowing as Hermione thought it over in her head before she came to her conclusion and it pained her heart as she chose the logical answer. "I'm sorry Harry but I can't just leave this place, I can't leave Ron", anger flashed across Harry's face as the sky grew darker "so that's it you made your choice" he said in a cold voice. Hermione flinched and replied quietly "yes Harry, I'm sorry".

They sat there for a few minutes before Harry woke up and walked away from the Burrow, he turned around and they locked eyes for a few seconds and when she saw the pain in his eyes she knew she made the wrong choice, with a crack he apparated away, after a few minutes with a heavy heart she wiped away her tears and went back inside somehow knowing that she would not see him in a long time. After that time flew by and soon she married Ron. From the start their marriage was bad with constant fighting and soon after that they divorced when she caught him in bed with Draco Malfoy.

A broken heart that was what he had. It tore him apart when she said those words so much that he knew that he would never love again. After apparating away from the Burrow with his stuff he went to Grimmauld Place, its dark cold interior reflected his feelings. He warded the house of so that no one could enter it, he spent days just drinking away his sorrow. One day in his drunken stupor he stumbled into the dark library, its walls were covered with ornate bookshelf filled with books of all kinds. He picked a book at random and just started reading to pass time. After a while of reading he realized it a book on the Dark Arts.

It was so interesting that he never put the book down until he finished reading it; soon he had read every book on the dark arts in the library and was craving more. He grew to love it and wished to know more. It empowered him and gave him a thirst for blood. Soon he wished to test out his new found knowledge, his aunt earlier gave him the address to their new home and he knew that it was the perfect place to test out the dark arts.

The next night he apparated outside their home, it was a fairly modern two storey building with white walls and a slate roof. He calmly walked over to the door and rang the bell while inside he was bubbling with excitement and nervousness. Soon his fat uncle answered the door, before his uncle could even lay his eyes on him Harry sent him flying into the opposite wall which was covered with pictures of Dudley. "Hello uncle Vernon, so nice of you to invite me into your home" sneered Harry. Just then Petunia came out from the kitchen to see what was the commotion as Dudley came thundering down the stairs."What do you want here you freak!" Petunia screamed "oh I just came for a little revenge, you see I came here to pay you back for all the misery you put me through" said Harry with a grin that sent shivers down the Dursley's back. Harry then banished them all into the living room and bound and gagged them while putting up dark wards around the house so that no one could detect anything. A few hours later the fresh white walls of the living room were coated in a layer of blood and gore, there was nothing left of the Dursley's when he was finished. He then left the house and set fire to it before apparating over to Grimmauld place. He loved it, the rush you get when killing a person and the sound of their screams were exhilarating. Soon though he left England and moved on to gain more knowledge.

It is quite ironic, he left England because he stopped caring about the magical community and yet years later he comes back to save it. It started out slowly at first, people disappearing and then been found murdered. Slowly yet surely the darkness crept back and encased magical Britain, There was the new dark lord, he and his group killed, raped and destroyed anyone who stood in their way. Hermione Granger prayed everyday for help to save the magical world from the menace but she never thought in her wildest dreams it would come from him.

It was at a time when they were on the brink of defeat that he came; he came to a meeting between the Order and the ministry. He promised to take care of the dark lord if they granted him unlimited access to the veil room where he could do whatever he wanted no questions asked. The minister in his dumbness granted it not knowing that he was signing the death sentence of the entire world. Two days later Harry Potter destroyed the dark lord and all his minions.

So that is why we are here in the veil room, it's dark and gloomy walls smell of death and anguish. It has been five days so far that Harry has come and just sat and stared at the veil, sometimes he would say some words in a foreign tongue but nothing would happen. Today was different; today he had a smug look on his face as he entered the room. Alongside him Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks a handful of auros and me Hermione granger, we were tasked to observe him and see what he wanted with the veil.

All these day's he did not say a single word to them even if they asked him anything. Today out of the blue he spoke "tell me do you know what the purpose of the veil is" he said in a cold voice. Shocked and scared at the tone of his voice Hermione replied "no we don't, we have spent a lot of time studying it and have not come up with anything". There was a pregnant pause before he replied in the same cold voice "it is a gateway to death. You see when one goes through the veil they die instantly and their soul is taken away by death. I have travelled this world and have studied every dark arts book I could find and very recently I stumbled across a very precious book. At first I thought it was just some scrap diary but then I found out that it was the diary if Gillert Grindelweld. You see in there I found out about the true Albus Dumbledore, how he actually hated muggles and loved to manipulate people. It was then I realized that Dumbledore has manipulated me my entire life, those supposed blood wards don't even exist and throughout my entire schooling career don't you find it odd that I nearly died in each year. They were lovers you see, Albus and Gillert, the only reason they fought each other was because of the deathly hallows. You see all Albus wanted was power over the world where he was the ruler, but Gillert, he found a better purpose he found out that if you do a ritual with the deathly hallows and the veil you can command death".

A stunned silence followed his long speech as the others contemplated what he said; they were so lost in their thoughts that they did not realize that he had set up wards around him and the veil. "You see that is why I am here today, I am the master of death, I hold all the deathly hallows and I am going to use it". The other's quickly came out of their musing and started panicking, but the wards he put up were too strong.

Harry started chanting in an evil tongue as darkness surrounded him, he then threw the hallows into the veil before saying in a deep voice "I am the master of death, I hold the deathly hallows, come to me death I command you". The others in the room trembled in fear as a dark hooded figure emerged from the veil "You have summoned me human, what is it that you want". "I wish to go back in time, back to before the second war started. I wish to change it all" spoke Harry. "Your wish is my command, just enter into the veil and you will be transported back in time but know that this world will be destroyed".

He then disappeared with a flash, "no Harry don't do this "screamed Lupin as Harry walked towards the veil. As he got closer to the veil the ground started shaking as if anticipating its destruction. He stopped at the veil turned around and looked Hermione straight in the eye and said "I've always loved you" before jumping through. The wards crashed down as the building crumbled around them, Hermione didn't care about anything, he still loved her, so with that in mind she ran after him and jumped into the veil as the world they left behind exploded.

Pain, it felt as if his body was run over by a truck. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying down in one of his aunt Petunia's flower garden's directly underneath the living room window. 'It worked, it actually worked' Harry thought, excitement coursing through him as of what he had just done. He took in his surroundings and tried to work out what year it was. He racked his brains but still couldn't remember what year it was but then with a bang from across the road and seeing a cat streak down the road he remembered 'this is my fifth year, yes I remember now, but why did death send me here I expected him to send me to when I was eleven' Harry thought as he pondered this dilemma. 'You did not say where you wanted to go foolish human, I merely sent you to the time were you can make the most difference' said a cold hallowed voice in Harry's head, Harry gasped and nearly jumped into the open window when he heard it 'who the hell are you' 'I am death stupid human' 'oh, then tell me what difference can I make at this time and why didn't you send me more further back' 'because if you went further back you had a much higher chance of fucking up the time line because they were too many risks and the chance of failure was high, at this time it will be much easier for you. You can make a big difference here, for example you can stop being a foolish Gryffindor and save your godfather. Oh and there will be a few surprises for you' 'Sirius… oh my god yes I can save Sirius.

What do you mean there is a few surprises for me' but by then death was gone and Harry had a splitting headache from all that. He then thought about Hermione and what he would about her, he then realized that she did love him as he saw that in her eyes when he looked at her before he jumped into the veil and might have chosen Ron because he did not make any move for her during school or because maybe the Weasleys gave her a love potion. So he decided to give her a chance and confess his love for her and see what she says.

As he sat there pondering he forgot about his uncle "what the fuck are doing sitting under the window like that boy and did you make that noise with your blasted stick" his uncle bellowed red in the face. Harry fought of the urge to kill him right there but knew that his time will come so he said calmly "No it wasn't me, that car backfired and I'm going for a walk now" "good riddance I won't have any of that foolish stick business in my house and make sure you come back early or they won't be any food for you" but by then Harry was already out of the yard and on the sidewalk. As he walked he surveyed his surroundings, it had been years since he was last here, all the houses with their manicured lawns looking exactly the same.

With the sun blazing down on him he walked towards the park, as he stumbled on the sidewalk he surveyed himself. It disgusted him this body, its scrawny build with hardly any muscles was a far cry from his powerful muscular body from the future that took him quite a while to perfect. He now felt lethargic and tired and knew that he would have to start training soon. He then thought about what would happen that day 'Ahh yes the dementors will come, I wonder if I should do any magic so I can get to Grimmauld Place or just go home early and avoid them. Hmm quite the predicament, maybe I should just let them take Dudley'.

As he pondered this he found that he had reached the park, he went and sat down underneath a massive tree that was at the center of the park, from there he surveyed the park and found that Dudley and his gang had broken everything there and it was now desolated and void of all children. He sat and meditated and tried to build up his occlumency shields, after about half an hour of meditating he had build up some rudimentary shields and new that it would take a while to build it up to what he before. As he opened his eyes he sensed a magical presence near him, he zoned in on it and found that it was someone under a disillusion spell. He could just make out that it was a female. 'Tonks, hmm interesting but last time Dung was on duty unless she was always here. Then she would have been here when the dementors arrived, why did she not help him then' Harry thought as he saw Dudley and his gang walking towards Privet Drive. He woke up and dusted himself of and followed Dudley home, he had to resist cursing Tonks because he had not removed all the tracking charms from him and his wand.

As Harry caught up with Dudley he was hit with a scene of déjà vu when Dudley greeted him the same way as the last time, the whole conversation was exactly as it was the last time. As they walked on Harry felt them, the cold feeling in your heart as if it was covered in ice, that feeling of dread and the feeling of all happiness dying away. He saw them when they were about 20 feet away from him and by then Dudley was panicking and had collapsed on the ground sobbing like a baby. As they came up to them Harry looked them in the face and said in a cold haunted voice "hello there my brethren and what are you doing here this fine evening"…..

She woke up with a gasp, breathing in deeply rich precious oxygen. Her mind was moving at the speed of light processing what just happened. She looked around and saw that she was in her room in her parents' house, the same pale pink walls covered with bookshelf's filled with books with her desk neatly in the corner and her window open overlooking the back garden, her parents how she missed them as they had died early on when death eaters found them and killed them. She looked at the calendar and saw that this to be her fifth year at Hogwarts, 'Ok so I jumped into the veil after Harry so he should be here also. I jumped after him so does not know I am also here, so I think I should wait and see what he is planning before I tell him that I am from the future as well. I would be going to Grimmauld Pace soon; there we'll see what he is up to. Also I wonder of what he said about Dumbledore, is he right and if he is what am I to do because logically the Weasley's being so close to him will surely be in his plans'.

Just then a cold voice that scared her out of her wits entered her mind 'don't be afraid human, I am death, you see when you jumped into the veil you should have died but because of your love for him it allowed you to come also. The boy needs you, you need to show him that you are there for him also I have given you the boys knowledge of the dark arts, it is quite extensive, use it well. Those that are in authority are evil and need to be purged and you and the boy need to do this, both of you will need to cleanse this world and build a new one'. She sat up in bed and pondered what death had said and knew that he was right, she racked her brains and found that indeed she did know spells that she never knew before, they were so dark but instead of disgusting her it made her more curious and gave her a new thirst for it and that frightened her and excited her at the same time. By looking at the date she knew that today would be the day that she went to Grimmauld Place so she got up and got ready and prepared herself and knew that she would have to be cautious with the Order.

The dementors froze and tilted their head as if to look at him, in a slow rattling voice they replied "you speak to us human, your magic shows that you were close to us but your body is foreign" "I am not from this time, I am from the future. Tell me who ordered you to come here" "I believe it was the toad human who ordered us, as such we are bound to the order and cannot disobey it so goodbye brother". The dementors glided towards him and the effects worsened so he took out his wand and thought about Hermione and screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUM" but instead of the stag a giant nudu flew out and roared a mighty roar that scared Dudley so much that he fainted. The patronus ran and smashed into the dementors sending them flying away. "Fuck" whispered Harry, it was a split second decision to do it but it didn't matter at least he would be at Grimmauld Place soon.

He picked up Dudley and wondered about his Patronus, it was always a stag why now a nudu, maybe now because of his knowledge of the dark arts it has distanced him away from him being like his father it changed. As he was walking he noticed Tonks was still there standing on the other side of the road, why didn't she help him, was it all a plan by Dumbledore, did they know what Umbridge did. All this thinking gave him a headache as Mrs. Figg came by and the same conversation happened like last time with her hitting Dung in the end. As he stumbled up to the door way of no. 4 his uncle opened the door and saw Dudley looking like he was about to vomit. "What did you do to him boy, get him inside now before I smash your face in" bellowed Vernon.

Harry sighed and took Dudley into the kitchen were Petunia screamed when she saw Dudley and instantly went to his side to see what was wrong. "Boy I'm going to kill you now for what you did" screamed Vernon, his face red and an ugly look on his face. "Shut up Dursley" Harry replied in a cold hard voice that had his relatives shivering in fear "I did not do anything, it was the dementors, they are immortal guards that suck your soul out and if you touch me I will kill you". Just then the inevitable letter arrived telling him he was expelled, "Ha I knew you did it boy and now you expelled" sneered Vernon gaining some courage. "You better learn to shut up Vernon, now that I am expelled I can do all the magic I want because it wouldn't matter so I could have all the fun I can with you" said Harry with a scary grin on his face as the Dursley's cowered in fear. A few minutes' later two letters arrived, one from Arthur Weasley saying that Dumbledore was sorting it out and the other from the ministry saying that he had a hearing. He told the Dursley's what happened and went to his room to rest.

A few days later the Order came and took him to Grimmauld Place, they went the same way as last time, on brooms but this time Harry asked them to put a warming charm on him remembering how cold it was up in the air. When they arrived Harry had to look confused as he already knew about the house. When he entered the house it looked exactly the same as the last time he was here, he was immediately engulfed by Molly Weasley and had to calm himself down so as not to curse her into oblivion. Just then Tonks knocked down the Troll leg and Sirius's mother's portrait woke up and began screaming bloody murder but as soon as she saw Harry she stopped and just stared at him with a hint of fear in her eyes and with that her curtains just closed and she was silent. The others were astonished at what just happened, he just left them and went up the stairs to the room Molly pointed put. As soon as he entered he caught as a glimpse of a dark and foreboding room with two beds before Hermione ran and jumped into his arms and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Riddle Manor, a large two story house that stood on top of a hill with a beautiful view all round, its interior was of the finest quality and was fit for a king but its inhabitants did not care for that. All windows were shut and covered; the lighting was candles floating about in the air that gave the place a dark foreboding look. In the main living room was a large throne which was covered with what looked like bones and had snake insignia all over it. Sitting on that throne was a man or rather someone who looked partially like a man. His skin was tight against his bones and was extremely pale as if he had no blood, he had no hair at all, he had long spidery fingers that twitched as if to strangle you but what was most inhuman about him was his eyes, it was bright red as if it were filled with blood and when you looked in those eyes you could only see hatred, anger and death.

This man had never known love so he hated it and thought it made you weak, He loved to murder, rape and destroy his enemy's and to him nothing was more pleasurable than hearing the screams of his victims or the gurgling sound they make when he slit their throat. This man was lord Voldemort. He had been sitting on that throne for a few hours now thinking about the enigma called Harry Potter. The boy who defeated him whenever they met, the boy he hated more than any in the world.

"Wormtail" hissed Voldemort. "Summon me Severus".

"Ye...yes my lord." stammered a terrified Wormtail as he left the room hastily.

He did not know why but ever since the beginning of the school holiday he had been feeding Potter images of the department of mysteries hoping that the boy knew about the prophecy because when in the graveyard he sensed something familiar in the boy but did not know what and then a few nights later when he lowered his mental shields and went to rest he could suddenly see the boys memory's so he realized that he could use it to his advantage but a few days ago there was nothing as if the link between him and the boy disappeared.

He at first thought that the boy had learnt occlumency but realized that no one could learn it over night so it could only mean that something was wrong with the boy. He knew that the blood wards served no protection for the boy as he had used his blood but could not understand how Dumbledore did not realize that. He at first wanted to go and kill him but decided to wait and see what Dumbledore was up to incase it was a trap and now the boy was gone according to Severus, they had taken him to a safe house after he took on two dementors. That also stumped him, how can a mere boy of 14 be able to do a patronus and from what his sources say the boy had been able to do it from third year. It was impressive yet when they faced in the graveyard he could only detect a low power level in the boy. It was starting to give him a headache. Soon after Snape entered the room and knelt at his feet on the cold stone floor.

Voldemort surveyed him for a while before speaking "hello Severus, how good of you to join me. Tell me what news do you have for me about the old fool and his gang of misfits."

"As you know my lord the Potter brat will be transported to the safe house and will not be allowed to leave, while Dumbledore still has a few members guarding the prophecy." replied Snape.

Voldemort got up and went and stood by the fire towards a large giant snake that was asleep there "is that all Severus, do you waste my time with that nonsense, should I feed you to Nagini." hissed Voldemort angrily as he slowly ran his fingers down the length of the snake

"No my lord, there is something else, something very odd." Snape quietly said with a quizzical look on his face.

"We'll tell me what is this odd request of Dumbledore." hissed Voldemort,

"He wants whoever is staying at the house to watch over the boy, they are to tell him of his every move as well as every spell he casts and how powerful it is." Snape quickly said so as not to anger his master.

Voldemort mulled over this 'I wonder what is the old fool playing at, he has not trained the boy in any way and yet he wants to know how powerful he is. What is he up to?' "Crucio." Snape withered on the ground as his body felt as if it was being stabbed continuously by sharp knives. After about a minute Voldemort stopped the curse but Snape's body still rocked with spasms "Next time bring me useful information. Now leave and send in Lucius and Nott." hissed Voldemort with his backed turned to him. Snape woke up and stumbled out of the room quickly as he still felt the after effects of the spell. Soon after he left Lucius and Nott entered the room and knelt, they were both trembling with fear as they expected their master to curse them. "I want you two to take a a group to No. 4 Privet Drive, that is where the Potter brat's family lives. I want you to kill them painfully and slowly. Then we shall plan to release my true followers from Azkaban." Voldemort quietly said as he stared in the fire.

"My lord wont the blood wards protect them." Lucius said

"You fool; you know I used his blood in the ritual so it does not work anymore. Now leave and never question me again." screamed Voldemort as his followers scrambled from the eager to be away from him and away from his wand. Voldemort then slowly walked and sat on his throne and began pondering about the enigma that was Harry Potter.

Heaven, that is what it felt like. He couldn't believe it Hermione Granger was kissing him but why how come this never happened in his past life. 'Oh shut up and just enjoy it you stupid fool' said an annoying voice in his head so he did. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a deeper kiss, she moaned out loud as she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue in his mouth, their tongues battled each other as they explored each other's mouths. They slowly withdrew from each other and just stared at each other in wonder before Hermione said quietly "I've always loved you too." Harry just stared at her stunned before they were interrupted.

"Bloody hell." screamed an angry Ron

That brought them back to earth as it just destroyed the moment. "What now Ron." said Hermione in a rather cold voice that should have sent a normal man running for the hills but obviously Ron did not have the mental power of the normal man so he did not run but instead just stared at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

"What are doing, you not supposed to be with him you belong to me." Ron screamed, his ears and face an alarming shade of red. 'SMACK', Ron staggered back as Hermione smacked him with all her might and left a five finger mark on his face.

"What do you mean I belong to you? Am I a toy that you can just own huh. Answer me you prick." Hermione spoke in a cold voice laced with anger and hatred; her hands were clenched in a fist so as to stop it from trembling. Harry calmly watched this interaction between the two still stunned at what Hermione said, he had put up a silencing charm around the room as being in a pureblood house any one could do magic. Ron never being so humiliated and embarrassed in his life reached for his wand but before he could even layer a finger on it.

Hermione raised her hands as if to protect her and just screamed the first spell that came to mind "Nocturna Suppressio."; a white light flew out of her hand and hit Ron on the chest. At first nothing happened and Ron just grinned at her and took out his wand but then they saw him start to shiver and shake and then he eventually collapsed on the floor and started scratching something invisible on his body.

"Ahhhh help me the spiders they everywhere, help me get them of me." screamed a terrified Ron as he tried to remove the invisible spiders. Harry and Hermione watched in morbid fascination as he rolled on the ground screaming for help.

"Stupefy." Harry muttered and wondered how on earth Hermione knew that spell 'that is a dark arts spell how on earth does she know it'. He looked down at Ron and saw that he was bleeding from scratching himself so he healed him.

"What are you doing." whispered Hermione. Harry looked up at her and saw that she was trembling with fear at what she had done but also with a hint of excitement as if she enjoyed it. 'Oh my god how on earth did I know that spell it just popped up in my head' she wondered but then realization struck her like a bludger 'I remember death said I would gain all of Harry's knowledge, I must have used one of the dark arts spells'.

"I'm healing him, he scratched himself pretty badly. That is the Nightmare spell, it forces the person to relive their worst nightmare. I stunned him because prolonged exposure to the spell could have caused him to have a heart attack and die. Still he won't remember a thing; his sub conscious will wipe his memory of it to protect the body from reliving it. Tell me where did you learn that spell." Harry replied as he finished healing Ron.

"Um I don't know, I think I learnt it from you. When I woke up in this timeline Death said I would gain all your knowledge so I must have subconsciously used It." she replied

Harry stared at her curiously before shrugging and enervating Ron. He woke up in a daze and gave them both a dark look before storming out of the room. Both Harry and Hermione sat on the bed and avoided each other before Harry asked "Hermione why did you jump through the veil?"

She turned and faced him and stared into those captivating eyes of his and replied quietly "you see Harry I had to follow you, after you said that you still love me I couldn't bare to be without you so I jumped in after you." A stunned silence followed a look of pure shock on his face as he took in what she just said.

"You see Harry after you said those things about Dumbledore I thought about him being so close to the Weasley's and I think that they are in with him. Back in our past life I remember that I fell in love with you from when we were in our third year but then in the summer in our fifth year which is this one I suddenly started having feelings for Ron and lost interest in you. I think that they fed me love potions." Hermione continued with tears in her eyes. Harry just pulled her in his arms and comforted her.

"Hermione I also think they fed me potions because I don't think I would ever have developed feelings for Ginny, I mean she looks like my mother." Harry replied chuckling weakly

"That's disgusting Harry." Hermione replied although she also smiled a little. They held each other for a while before Hermione asked "Harry what did you do when you left England, please tell me."

"Hmm I mostly traveled a lot, going to places were there had a magical community and just learning about how they use their magic. I studied all types of magic and had a collection of rare books dating back centuries. I learnt wand less magic from the natives of Australia and just about everything you can learn about magic from all corners of the world. Eventually I found Grindelwald's diary and you know what happened next. What about you, I didn't really get any news from England." replied Harry with glazed eyes remembering his travels.

"Me, I led a boring life from the moment you left I knew that it was a big mistake in letting you go but then not long after I got married and that ended disastrously. After that I became an unspeakable and worked on spell making and eventually we both took a dive into the veil. Every day I regretted what I did to you but now I am pleased that I came with you because I am never letting you go" Hermione said with a smile on her face as she cuddled up to Harry.

"Who do you trust from the Order Hermione?" Harry asked her while playing with her hair

"I don't know, I don't trust any of the Weasley's as any one of them could be in the plot against us, I don't understand Tonks at first when she I arrived she was very excited to meet you and was the same as last time but after a while she started talking bad about you and agreeing with Molly a lot and she did not use her metamorphous powers as often as usual as if it was a big problem to use it. Also obviously I don't trust Dumbledore but other than them I don't know. I never got to know the rest so I don't know where their loyalties lie. What about you?"

"I never really trusted any of them and now they have given me a reason to not trust them at all. Yes that is rather odd of Tonks because I could scenes her when I was at my relatives place, on the day the dementors attacked she was and she did not do anything, do you think she is under some spell. Then there is Snape, I don't know what to think about him because although he treated us like crap in school he did give his life so that we could kill Voldemort and I think the only reason he always treats us bad is because Dumbledore told him so."

Hermione mulled this over and realized that he was right but chose to reserve her judgment on Snape for later also she realized that indeed Tonks cold be under a spell and promised to check her up at dinner.

After a while they both left the room because it was close to dinner time, as they reached the stairs they saw the order members milling downstairs before a few of them left and the rest went into the kitchen, Snape just stood there and gave Harry a curious look before sneering at him and surprisingly walked into the kitchen. Molly came over and told them that dinner was ready and that they should go into the kitchen to eat. Both Harry and Hermione noticed the dark look she gave them as she spoke. As they entered Harry was engulfed in a hug by Sirius.

"Harry! It's so good to see you again pup. Come on in let's eat." Sirius exclaimed dragging him towards the table in a one armed hug.

Once seated Harry and Hermione noticed that Molly, Ginny and Ron giving them the evil eye. As Harry sat down he surveyed the room, he saw that it was not much different than before, it was still dark and dreary looking. He looked at the Order members there and saw all the Weasleys there except Percy and Charlie, Remus was sitting next to Tonks and was busy chatting with her, Sirius was busy talking with Dung about some illegal items and then there was Snape he was staring straight at Harry, when their eyes met Harry felt his legimency and immediately put up his weak shields chastising himself for not building them up, Snape immediately retreated and gave him an astonished look before turning back to his meal. As Molly served them Harry and Hermione both discreetly did a scan on their food and drink for any potions and found that it did indeed contain three different types of potion. They both gave each other a look indicating that they both found potions in their food. Harry sat there playing with his food came up with a brilliant idea "professor Snape is there any spell one can use to see of your food has been poisoned because now that the war is on wouldn't it be easy for your enemy to poison so you see I want to be prepared." Harry calmly asked looking at Snape with an unreadable expression on his face.

Snape looked at him with shock as he had never expected Harry to speak to him, he then noticed that Molly had stiffened and was pale when Harry mentioned it so he realized that Harry must have suspected something. "Yes there is one in fact, the incantation is Invenire." Snape sneered curious as to what the Potter boy was up to.

Harry then took out his wand and cast the spell on his food which resulted in three spirals of smoke escaping and exclaimed loudly "Wow it worked and it looks like my food does have some poison in it then."

Hermione playing her part done the same spell to her food and it had the same results as Harry's "Mine too has some poison. Professor Snape, can you tell us what these substances are."

Snape knew then that it was a move worthy of a Slytherin; these two had found out about Molly's plan and destroyed it before it even started. He glared at her and replied "Well the first one is a love potion linking you to Ronald Weasley and Potter to Ginerva Weasley; the second is a potion that would cause both you and Potter to begin hating each other and the last is a power blocking potion which would lower your power levels." He then sat back to view the fun as the room exploded.

Sirius exploded from his seat and screamed at Molly "what the fuck did you do, how dare you try this shit in my home and on my godson you bitch." Molly just sat there red in the face blustering trying to form some coherent words before finally saying "Dumbledore". "Get out of my house, take your whole family of red head pricks and fuck off." Then as if some sort of invisible hook pulled each of the Weasleys and they all were flung out of the house with their belongings not far behind them.

"What the hell just happened?" said Harry to a stunned room. "I think the wards of the house detected that the owner of the house didn't want the Weasleys here so it kicked them out." Replied Hermione.

The rest of the Order eventually got over the shock and left rather quickly leaving Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks Lupin alone. Before Snape left He looked at Harry and said "well Potter if we were at Hogwarts I would have awarded you house points for being such a Slytherin."

"Perhaps we should talk some time soon professor. I have some rather interesting information for you." Harry said staring into Snape's eyes and felt him try to enter his mind again and blocked it out. Snape just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, nodded and left with his robes billowing.

Harry then looked at Tonks and saw that she did look rather dreary and sad with bags under her eyes and looked as if it took a lot of power to just stay awake. He looked her in the eye when she looked up at him and did a quick legimency sweep of her mind. In there he found that Dumbledore had her under some dark spell to keep her under his complete control so he quickly stunned her and put under a sleeping spell.

Still sitting at the table a shocked Sirius and Remus looked at Harry before Sirius asked "how did you know what Molly was up to, why did she say Dumbledore's name, why on earth were you nice to Snape and why the hell did you stun Tonks.?"

Harry sighed looked at Hermione and just said "well Sirius I guess I should start from the beginning."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, order of Merlin first class, headmaster of Hogwarts and chief warlock. Yes he held a lot of power over the wizarding world and he loved it. From an early age he loved to have power over other people, he loved to manipulate others to do his bidding but most of all he loved being the center of attention as his greatest fear was being a nobody.

He was currently seated on his throne like chair in his headmaster's office in Hogwarts, he had a beautiful view of the lake and the forest from the large windows and he loved it because it made him feel that he was on top of the world and that everyone else was below him, in his office was an assortment of items and trinkets that all his visitors would marvel at but they would never know that they had a more sinister purpose. His bookshelf was filled to the brim with what looked like books on the light arts but if one looked closer they would find them to be on the most darkest of arts known to man.

As he sat there sucking on a lemon drop he pondered about his favorite pawn Harry Potter. An hour earlier the Weasleys arrived through his floo and started jabbering about being kicked out of the house, from what he could understand Harry and Hermione found out that Molly had spiked their food and they even manipulated Severus into helping them. How did the boy get so intelligent, he had put many blocks on him but now it seems that he has broken a few. It would have to be rectified later as he wanted the boy to simmer down as Molly had let slip his name they were bound to put two and two together and blame him for it, he could not allow that to happen, he had to keep Harry and miss Granger apart it was imperative. He needed the boy because the boy had power hidden in him that he would use to take over the world. So he sat there sucking on his lemon drop as the sky darkened outside thinking about his pawn.

Lord Voldemort was confused, he did not like being confused as it made him angry, then when he was angry he had the tendency to curse people and as there were no deatheaters at the manor it made him more angry. The reason for his confusion was Harry Potter. When Severus came back from his meeting with Dumbledore and his gang of chickens he had some rather interesting news. The boy had a sense of confidence about him as if none could touch him; he also had some training in occlumency which was much to advance for someone at his age. The boy also did a very Slytherin move into making Severus help them into getting rid of the red head gang. From what Severus said the potter brat was supposed to be very friendly with them but when they were forced out Potter had a look of smugness as if that is what he wanted. How is it that in such a short space of time the boy could change so drastically? And Potters mudblood whore, from what his sources say both of them had no interest in each other at all and now they are together as if they were dating for a while. All this thinking made his head hurt so he decided to make plans to release his follows from Azkaban so that he could start his plan of taking over the world.

Cornelius Fudge was in his office sitting mulling over the past few days. He had the Daily Prophet print out articles ridiculing Dumbledore and Potter as he could not believe that the dark lord was back. He had Dumbledore removed from his position as chief warlock and had Potter in for a hearing in a few days time about underage magic so all was good in his books. His good friend Lucius had advised him on all this things while supplying with a lot of gold. He knew that if the public found any news about the dark lord being back he would be in serious shit so he had out Umbridge in Hogwarts as the Defense teacher so as to not allow the youth to know the truth and also because he was afraid that Dumbledore was building up an army to remove him from his position.

Sirius Black was still in shock, last night his godson and his girlfriend told the most astonishing tale about time travel by jumping through the veil. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake and as Molly had been banished from the house he had to make his own breakfast and that was another thing that astonished him, the Weasleys and Dumbledore were planning on using illegal potions on Harry and Hermione. It was all mind boggling and it had taken hours for him to fall asleep. As he sat there his old friend Remus came down the stairs and joined him in the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of tea he asked "do you believe them?", did he believe them, it was a question he asked himself the whole night and finally came up with his answer "yes, yes I do, although it is quite mind boggling. I mean I just can't believe that they would do that and Tonks there were some rather dark spells she was under."

As Sirius said her name a sad look came to Remus's face as he remembered the girl he had a crush on who was now in bed still under the sleeping spell as Harry and Hermione had removed the spells Dumbledore had put on her and she needed to rest. As both men brooded over their tea Harry and Hermione entered the room well rested, showered and with a happy look on their faces.

"Hey guys why the long faces?" asked Harry helping himself to some food and sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well I'm thinking about what you said and Remus over here is brooding about Tonks." Replied Sirius downing his tea. "So what are your plans for the world?"

"Well no matter what we do there will never be peace so I think we should just take over the government." Replied Hermione buttering her toast as if taking over the government was just an ordinary thing.

The others stared at her before Harry said "I think you are right but I think first we need to take out Dumbledore and then Tom as we will receive a lot of support if we do."

Sirius and Remus just stared at the two as if they were mad before Remus thought of something "Harry what about your hearing, what will you do now that Dumbledore will surely not take your part."

"I have thought about that, me and Hermione will be going to Gringotts today were I will be claiming my head of house Potter status and that will give me immunity, in fact we have to leave now, you can come if you want Remus but sorry Sirius I promise well find Peter soon and get you free." Replied Harry.

So the three of them flood to Gringotts leaving a very disgruntled Sirius behind alone to look after Tonks. On arriving they went to a teller and asked for Harry to claim his head of house status and attempt an inheritance test. The goblin asked him for some blood to be put into a bowl of liquid, as Harry poked his finger with the given knife his blood fell into a clear liquid which turned red instantly. The goblin then dipped a quill into the liquid and put it onto a piece of parchment and it began to write on its own accord. The more it wrote the wider the goblins eyes went and as soon as it stopped the goblin waved his hand and sent it away. "Umm, Mr. Potter I believe that I am under qualified to talk to you about your inheritance that is why I have sent the parchment to our bank manager, he will deal with you personally about both matters. He will see you in an hour, will you require any thing or will you like to go down to your ancestral vault."

This shocked all of them as they just thought that it would be a small thing so they just chose to go to the vault as Harry wanted to see it. As they sped down on the cart they went further than any of them had ever been as the air became cold around them and place became darker. Soon they heard an almighty roar; Harry and Hermione looked at each other and knew it was the dragon. As they turned the corner they came into view a Hungarian Horntail, it was huge, easily double the size the one Harry faced in the Triwizard tournament. The goblin did something in the cart and the dragon called down as it let them to a row of vaults with rather beautiful doors. The goblin led them to the first vault with Potter carved into it in beautiful writing. "No one has been to this vault in years, you will have to place your hands on the door for it to accept you Mr. Potter." the goblin said.

Harry then placed his hands on the door and a white light surrounded him, after a few seconds the door opened with an almighty creak. They all looked into the vault and gasped at what they found; the room was about half as big as the great hall of Hogwarts and it was filled with gold and many precious stones. It had many other things like jewelry, clothes, weapons and countless books. Hermione immediately started drooling and went towards the books. The goblin then explained that there were also things that people sent to Harry through Gringotts and it was all at the entrance. As Harry looked through the stuff he came across a pile of photos, all of which were of beautiful naked woman promising him a good time when he got older, as he went through it he came across a red headed woman that looked familiar, as he looked closer at it he felt bile rise up his throat as he screamed as if he was under the crutiatus curse. Hermione and Lupin were immediately at his side thinking he was really hurt, they asked him what was wrong but all he did was point at the picture. They both looked at it and then looked at Harry with a sad look on their face "I can't believe Mrs. Weasley would do this is so disgusting." Hermione told Harry while calming him down by holding him and giving him a very long snog, even the goblin was looking at him with pity on his face. After a while Harry got up and pocketed the picture, when the others gave him a shocked look he said "don't worry, I'm just going to use this as blackmail." Remus snickered and told him he was doing the marauders proud. Harry then found a small box which held the most beautiful ring ever, it had a gold band with silver streaks running through it, at the top of it sat a large diamond at the center with smaller diamonds surrounding it "that was your mother's engagement ring." Said Remus from behind him "now I believe it would be best to find it a new home, say on someone's finger." Giving a look towards Hermione. Harry smiled and pocketed the ring before they all setback to the meeting with Hermione taking a whole lot of books with her.

The goblin then led them through some corridors before leading them into a room that was beautifully decorated, it was filled with books and the walls were covered with weapons and beautiful art, in the middle was a large oak desk and behind it sat a very old yet powerful looking goblin.

He gestured for them to sit and when they sat down he said "welcome Harry Potter, I am lord Ragnok. I have the necessary forms here for you to become emancipated all you need to do is drop some blood onto the parchment and it will be done and I also have the results of your inheritance test and am quite intrigued by who you are related to."

Harry then cut himself and put some blood on the form and it glowed a bright red before disappearing with a flash, as that happened a ring formed on Harry's finger displaying a few emblem before staying that of the Potter's, a wand and a sword crossing with a dragon in the center.

"Why lord Ragnok what is so interesting about the results." Harry asked interested in his ancestors.

"It seems that you are the descendent of Godric's Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw which means you are also the descendant of Morgan le Fay." He said while eying them curiously.

All of them were quite shocked and did not know what to say. "How is he related to Morgana lord Ragnok, I mean isn't she evil?" asked Hermione.

"You see Miss Granger, wizards are always tampering with history to suit their needs but we at Gringotts always know the truth. Godric Gryffindor is the son of Morgana and Durian Potter. You see back then the Potters were rather evil and always studied the dark arts. They were also extremely powerful and Morgana wanted a son with that power so as to defeat Merlin. After Godric was born Morgana died before she could teach him about the dark arts, Merlin took him in and thought him alongside his son Salazar and the other founders. It was only after they opened Hogwarts did Godric find out about his mothers and fathers past, so he studied the dark arts in private and he also had an unhealthy obsession of Rowena Ravenclaw. No matter what he did she never showed any interest in him. So one day he used his dark magic and summoned a demoness to take over the body of Rowena. After that he had her under control and made her pregnant and this baby had demon blood in it as such its blood also runs through your veins. Salazar never did like Godric and found it rather odd that Rowena just fell in love with Godric after years of rejecting him. He searched for clues of what Godric really did and when he found out about the demoness he confronted Godric, Godric defeated him in a dual and Salazar left Hogwarts and was never seen again and Godric to allow people to think of him as a light wizard spun a tale of Salazar being evil and doing the dark arts. So you see Harry Potter, you the heir of Godric and Morgana are destined to face the heir of Salazar and Merlin."

The three humans were stunned at what they just heard "so you saying all this bigotry and hatred towards muggleborn wizards and witches were based on lies!" Hermione exclaimed red in the face with anger.

"Yes Miss Granger, as I said wizards change facts and history to suit their needs."

"And you have never seen it fit to inform us that we were wrong." Hermione said sitting back in her seat still angry.

"We have tried many times Miss Granger but you humans never believe us, we have even tried to tell Albus Dumbledore but he just dismissed us."

"What does it mean that I have demon blood in me, I mean does it have any effect on me?" harry asked.

"I believe that it does grant you more power and allows you to use the dark arts better, also I believe it also helped you survive the killing curse when you were a baby." Ragnok answered.

"How, I mean I thought my mother's sacrifice saved me?"

"No Mr. Potter it did not, many people in the past had people die for them but they still got killed with the killing curse. If you want more information I suggest you read those books that Miss Granger has, it should shed some light about what you can do."

"Also Mr. Potter I must warn you if anyone found out about this and if they could control you then they could use you as a weapon and do whatever they want as you also have the power to summon demons." Warned Ragnok with a serious look on his face.

"Dumbledore." Muttered Harry.

"Yes Albus Dumbledore, he has taken a rather large interest in you, he knows that the dark lord is the heir of Merlin and tried to manipulate him when he was younger but it failed, so if he found out that you are the heir of Morgana then he would use your power to control the dark lord and control you and with both of you under his control he could rule the world."

"I will take extreme precautions lord Ragnok" said Harry wondering if he could take any more shock today.

After that they went over Harry's monetary and property value and found he was the richest wizard in the Britain and also that the Weasleys were somehow stealing from him. Ragnok promised to find out how and to get back all monies stolen.

They thanked Ragnok and left Gringotts and onto the streets of Diagon Alley pondering what they just heard before "Ahh Harry just the boy I was looking for."

Lord Voldemort was happy, yes he was very happy. Lucius and Nott had taken a few of the new recruits and went to the Potter boy's family. There was absolutely no protection at all; no Order members or any wards whatsoever. They had taken their time and tortured the three filthy muggles until they minds were completely destroyed then they killed them and displayed their body's outside of the house.

There was something else though that was bothering him, when he went to the house to inspect his followers handiwork he found that when he tried to search for any of the blood wards that were supposed to be there, there were none instead he found wards to deplete a magical core and wards to cause one's mental ability to diminish, it really boggled his mind as to why Dumbledore had done that. He sent a spell to destroy the house and apparated back to his manor. He sat on his throne deep in thought he hoped that the murder of the family would have a negative effect on the boy as he needed the boy to get the prophecy.

Harry Potter looked up from his brooding after hearing the voice of the one man he hated above all. Albus Dumbledore was looking at him with that damn twinkling eye and a smug look on his face.

"Harry my boy you should not be outside at a time like this, Voldemort and his death eaters could be on you at any second."

"Hello professor, you see I am not worried about him, I am more worried about you and your lackeys or did you somehow forget that Molly tried to poison us." Harry glared at him.

"Harry, Harry that was just a small misunderstanding. You should learn to forgive and forget." Dumbledore said still smiling.

By now a crowd had slowly gathered to see what was the commotion going on between the headmaster and the boy who lived. Remus and Hermione had been scouting out the area while Harry talked with the headmaster. They found Kingsley and Moody in the crowd with their wands out.

Dumbledore then tried to play his trump card "Also Harry it is with deep regret that I inform you that your relatives were murdered last night by Death Eaters. That is why it is imperative that you come with me for your own safety. Also with your hearing coming up soon it would be wise for you to stay at the Weasleys."

By now the crowd was listening with bated breath. Most of them had believed the Daily Prophet about how Dumbledore was going senile and how Harry was going mad by saying Voldemort was back.

"Well professor I am not sorry that my relatives are dead as they abused me my whole life, I believe that you are the one who left me there. Also where I am currently residing is quite safe I so I don't think I will be going to stay at the Weasleys. Also I don't think I would want to stay at a home were its occupants are likely to feed me love potions." Harry said that out loud and got the desired effect as the crowd gasped and started muttering among themselves about what he just said.

Dumbledore frowned and knew that people would start asking questions about what the boy said and needed to get the boy out of there soon before he messes things up more. He motioned for Moody and Kingsley to take down Harry.

Harry and Hermione spotted this and immediately looked for a way out. As they started moving through the crowd with Remus following behind them they did a few minor wandless hexes to Kingsley and Moody which caused them to mess their pants and start to vomit. Immediately the crowd panicked and the three of them ran for it towards the Leaky cauldron. On their way there they were stopped by none other than Rita Skeeter.

"Ah young Harry so good to see you, tell me what you said about the headmaster is it all true." Her quill speeding across the parchment, she looked up at Hermione before smirking and saying "I am registered now so you can't do anything to me."

Hermione looked furious at this before getting a bright idea "Very impressive Rita and yes everything Harry said is true. Tell me Rita how much is the Prophet paying you, I don't suppose it is much, how about you work for us on the sly. You just have to stop printing crap about Harry and me and maybe print more crap on Dumbledore, I am sure we can come up with a good price."

Rita looked skeptical at first but she changed her mind when Hermione said slyly "I am sure Harry will be able to give you an exclusive interview as well as the gold."

Rita immediately perked up at this and her eyes glazed over at what she could buy with the extra gold " very well Miss Granger I am sure we can come up with a fee, we will speak later."

With that Rita left probably thinking about ways to spend the gold and ways to bring down Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Hermione in awe "I love you"

Hermione just gave him a smug look before they were interrupted by Remus "ah hem before you start shagging in public, would it not be better for us to back to Sirius, I am sure you could find a quite room there."

Both teens blushed before Harry got back at him "yes Remus I'm sure you only care about our wellbeing and do not want to get home to find Tonks and just shag her brains out."

Remus just huffed and walked out of the alley and into the cauldron to apparate away, Harry and Hermione holding in there laughter followed shortly after.

As they were joyfully apparated an old man apparated away felling the exact opposite. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was pissed. The boy who was so easily manipulated before was now defying him, once he looked up to him as a hero figure now he doesn't even give a damn about what he says. The Weasleys were right, Harry was different and Albus Dumbledore did not like different, he needed the boy to be weak and pathetic. All throughout his musing he did not realize that he had apparated to Hogsmead and walked to Hogwarts and was now feeling quite exhausted. He looked around for that fool Hagrid to help him but he was no were to be found so he struggled on and finally arrived at his office. He staggered to his throne like chair and collapsed into it, he summoned a house elf for some hot chocolate and sat back and thought of ways to get Harry back under his control. After sipping his drink for a while he had a brain wave. He immediately got out some parchment, quill and ink and penned a letter. He summoned another elf and sent him to deliver it and then he sat back with a smug look on his face thinking that soon Harry would be under his command.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione had apparated a block away so as to see if anyone was watching the building. Finding none they went inside. As they entered Harry looked towards Sirius's mothers portrait, it was still closed and had not opened from the time she spoke to him. Curious as to why that happened Harry pulled apart the threadbare curtains covering the portrait and looked at the woman there. She just looked at him with a curious face but with fear in her eyes. "Why do you fear me?"

She looked at him before speaking in a rather calm voice "you have been touched by death, you and your girlfriend. I can see it in your soul also you are a dark wizard and I like that."

Harry and Hermione looked at her in shock at what she had just said. Hermione asked her quizzically before asking "how do you see that death has touched us?"

"Foolish girl, I am dead, I have seen death such I see him in you. I must warn you though, you do not play with death, he must surely have a plan for you and it would be wise for you to follow it." And with that she shut her curtains and kept silent.

Both teens deep in thought stepped into the kitchen and saw Remus sitting close to Tonks chatting and Sirius sitting opposite them eating. Tonks noticed them come in and said rather joyfully "hey guys, Remus was just telling us what Dumbledore tried to do. Also how you sorted out Skeeter Hermione, pretty cool."

The two sat down next to Sirius and asked him if anyone from the Oder had come over while they were gone. He replied that no one had come and most likely the house wards had banished them from the house even though Dumbledore had it under the fidelius charm.

While sitting there Harry asked Sirius quizzically "Sirius now that Dumbledore wants me to be under his control wont he use you as a tool, I mean wont he tell the ministry were you are."

Sirius laughed at him "yes he could d that but the old man did not count on you escaping from his manipulations. You see I told him that the whole Order including him had to take a magical oath not to say anything about my ware bouts. So now he can't do anything about it." And with that they sat an enjoyed a good lunch chatting away.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on his throne musing about his plans to take over the world. He had decided that the plans to release his followers from Azkaban would be moved up and should be done in a week's time. Suddenly a there was a knock on the door, he bade them enter and hoped that they had brought him some good news or they would feel his wrath. Wormtail came in cowering in fear, he knelt before him and gave him a letter saying that a house elf popped in and gave it without saying anything. Voldemort was intrigued, no one had ever sent him a letter as he had many protections around and no one knew where he was. He cautiously opened the letter and when he saw what was written there he laughed with glee, his laughter sent shivers down the backs of all his followers. He summoned a group of followers and took one look at the loopy writing on the parchment knowing that the world would soon be under his rule.

Night came quickly at Grimauld Place. Its inhabitants had sat in the kitchen chatting and planning away at what to do regarding different matters. After questioning Tonks they realized that she did not know when she had been put under control by the potion and only vaguely remembered what happened during the time she was under Dumbledore's control.

Throughout the whole time they sat there talking Hermione had a rather bad feeling that she had forgotten something but she pushed it aside and carried on not thinking about it. Just then an explosion occurred at the kitchen door. It was so powerful that it knocked out all those in the kitchen before they could react.

Pain that was what Harry Potter felt, his head throbbed like mad and when he tried to get up he found that his hands and legs were bound. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that the others had been bound as well and were just getting up. He turned and saw four death eaters sitting on chairs watching him.

"Well well well Harry Potter and company, how nice to meet you."

The Burrow, if one had to look at it they would think that a drunk had built it. It looked as if it would fall over with the slightest whisper of wind. It was rather peaceful outside the house with the only sound coming from the chickens clucking about and the garden gnomes conspiring together in whispered conversations but inside the house it was a different story.

Molly Weasley was furious, she had tried to give that damn boy and the mudblood whore the potions to get them under control but he had somehow seen right through it and had ousted her so easily by using that greasy git Snape. She needed the boy to be with Ginny so that the Weasley family could be the rich pureblood family it once was, mingling with high class people while the mudblood's worked beneath them. Also she needed the mudblood girl for her little Ronnikens; she would be perfect for him, doing all the work for him and serving him because she was a mudblood.

After complaining to Dumbledore about what happened the whole family had to move back to the Burrow away from the luxury of the Black house. Her good for nothing husband was useless and didn't care about doing anything to bring the family name up and only cared for his muggle toys. Only Ron and Ginny helped her as the twins were too busy with their shop and did not care about what she wanted. So here she sat in her small kitchen rather furious with the only thing keeping her calm was her thinking of the things she could do with all the money Ginny would get once she married Harry. As she thought about that she lazily added a few ingredients to the cauldron which simmered on one side containing a strong love potion mixed with an obedience potion. Yes Molly Weasley will get her big happy family and no one was going to stop her. But that is what she thought. As she did not think about the rather delusional girl who lived in a rather odd tower house close by who was plotting some rather devious things herself.

"Well well well Harry Potter and company, how nice to meet you."

Harry looked up and saw all four Death Eaters had on the regular black Death Eater garb with their masks on. He looked around and saw that Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were in the same predicament as him, bound to their chairs. Hermione was next to him with the rest beside her. He looked at the Death Eaters and smiled a rather sinister smile.

"What are you smiling at Potter? You are at our mercy; we can do whatever we want to you." Spat the Death Eater in the middle who sounded suspiciously like Lucius Malfoy.

"Ahh but Malfoy you can't can you. Your master gave you orders not to touch me and the rest and to bring me to him unharmed didn't he?" Harry said with a smirk.

If the Death Eaters were not wearing masks he would have seen the shock on their faces at what he had just said as that was information that was passed on to them by their master in private and no one else knew about it.

"So you see Lucius you are practically useless."

As Harry was talking to the Death Eaters, Hermione was busy doing some wandless magic on all of their bonds, she was wearing down the rope slowly so as not to draw attention.

"Perhaps Potter but I'm sure my master wouldn't mind if we played around with your mudblood slut." Lucius said as he walked towards Hermione and slowly ran a finger down her cheek.

He withdrew back and looked at Harry and hoped that he had angered the boy but what he saw shocked him, the boy had a smile on his face. "Oh Lucy you should really have not done that, now you are really in trouble."

Before Lucius or the other Death Eaters could comprehend what he had said they found themselves stuck to their chairs unable to move a muscle. They looked up in horror and saw that the ones who they were sent to capture where now free. Remus was helping Tonks out of her bindings, Sirius was free already and was just staring at them and Harry and Hermione were looking at them like they were the prey, the look they got sent shivers down their spines.

With a wave of his hand Harry vanished the masks of their faces. Now sitting there exposed were Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior and another one they did not recognize. Harry and Hermione whispered something to the others and suddenly the Death Eaters found themselves alone in the room with the two. Hermione cast a few spells on the door before looking at them "Wouldn't like to be disturbed now would we boys?"

"What are you going to do to us Potter, cast your light spells on us, you don't have the guts to do any real spells and you are weak and pathetic. You will send us to Azkaban and our master will break us out." Spat out Lucius angrily but with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Harry just laughed a rather maniacal laugh "really Lucius, just because you said that I think we will start with you. I believe Hermione would like to do the honors and what you said about your master helping you I don't think so. You see today I will meet with him and make a rather good deal with him and I am sure if I say I wanted you as a slave he would gladly give you."

The Death Eaters looked at him like he was gone mad and started laughing at him because of his stupidity but they soon stopped when they saw Hermione coming towards them holding a rather sinister looking knife. She went towards Lucius and straddled his hips. He just looked at her in fear as she lightly ran the knife down his cheeks. "Why so serious Lucius?" she then ran the knife down his other cheek "why so serious?" She said that as she brought the knife closer to his mouth, his face now pale and that of utmost terror.

"Let's put a smile on that face." She said grinning like a mad deranged psychopath and as she put the knife into his mouth. She looked at Crabbe who had wet himself and was looking at her trembling in fear "Why so serious?"

And with that she started to slowly slice the one side of Lucius's mouth tearing away at the flesh ever so carefully as if she was a professional surgeon. The blood squirted out from the gaping wound covering Hermione's face in a crimson mask and also started flowing down Lucius's throat causing him to choke. Hermione cleared his throat with a simple spell and then started slicing away at the other side of his mouth which expelled more blood all over Hermione. After a while of toying with him she partially healed the wound around his mouth leaving his once perfect porcelain skin now disfigured by a scar running from either sides of his mouth causing him to look like he was smiling.

Hermione cleaned up any blood that flew onto her and got of Lucius, she looked at him as if she was an artist inspecting her work. She smiled at him rather sinisterly and said in a husky voice "Now now Lucy we are not finished yet, you wanted to play with me and now I want to play with you."

Lucius did not even properly hear what she said as his mind was still in a daze at what happened to him, his head lolled backwards and his eyes were slightly glazed over as he mumbled incoherently. Hermione then took the knife still dripping with blood and stabbed him in his crotch causing him to scream in pain, she twisted it and started slicing away as blood started gushing out in torrents spilling onto the floor. Lucius started bucking about wildly as the pain grew too intense. Hermione just carried on slicing at his flesh not carrying about her victim's pain and finally she had sliced his manhood off, by now Lucius was close to death and was semi conscious with drool coming out of his mouth. Hermione then banished it to Malfoy Manor as a present for his wife. She then cast a few spells sealing the wound but making it such that it would never be fully healed and that he would never be able to fuck again. She walked over to a cabinet and got out a potions vial and forced it down his throat "We can't have you die on us now can we Lucius, we are having far too much fun." And with that Lucius fell unconscious slumping in his chair with only his bindings holding him up.

As this was going on Harry was watching Hermione carefully. From the look on her face which was that of ecstasy when she slit Lucius up to the sound of her voice which grew husky and sexy as she taunted them, this would never have happened in the past obviously it must have something to do with her gaining his knowledge and memories about the dark arts that made her become like this and he loved it, he couldn't wait to ravish her later.

As Hermione gave Lucius the potion she moved away from him she wondered what on earth happened to her, why did she do that to him? Instead of feeling disgust at what she did, she felt elation and glee; she wanted to do it again. She wondered how she had arrived at this stage where she was no were better than Bellatirx Lestrange and realized that Harry's knowledge and memories were fueling her hunger and knew that she had to control it like Harry or it would overcome her but she did so enjoy it so very much and hoped to do it in the near future. She looked at Harry and saw the look of lust in his eyes and it made her wet thinking of what he planned to do to her later as she knew he found what she was doing a turn on.

She looked at the three remaining Death Eaters and held up the bloody knife in one hand while she started twirling her hair with the other and with a thoughtful look on her face she asked "Now do you boys want to play with me? You see I really hate men who take advantage of woman, will you ever take advantage of a woman?"

Harry looked at the other three Death Eaters and only saw fear and terror as they shook their heads. He smirked as he saw that all three of them had wet themselves and had vomited at least once. He flicked his hand at them and cleaned them up "Now now we can't go in front of Tom all messed up can we?" he said in a mocking tone.

He walked up to Crabbe senior and was about to start playing with him when the door opened and Remus, Sirius and Tonks entered the room carrying a few things. They walked towards Harry and Hermione and surveyed the four Death Eaters.

"We got all our stuff, all the books from the library and all of your stuff as well. Now that we know that Dumbledore will not stop at anything to get you under his control we realized that it would be best to leave this place." Remus said to Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah I can't wait to leave this shit hole. I'm thinking of leaving with a bang, maybe we can leave these four idiots here and cast fiendfyre on the place. That should make Dumbledore piss himself with worry." Sirius said rather joyfully.

Harry looked thoughtful at what he had said and replied "Yes that is a good plan but I think me and Hermione are first going to visit an old friend."

"Who?" asked Tonks inquisitively.

"Oh just Lord Voldemort." Harry said as he stared at the Death Eaters thoughtfully.

The other three looked at him and Hermione as if they had gone mad. As what they were attempting was suicide.

"Look, these four here were sent to capture us by Voldemort. So that means that they must have a portkey to take them were he is. So we are just going to use it and have a nice little chat with him. What you three are going to do is find a new place for us to live. I have the ledger the goblins gave me with all the information about all the houses I own. Find one that is perfect for us to stay, you should then destroy this house and go and wait for us at the park near the Dursley's house. We'll see you in a few hours. But you Tonks I need you to go t the ministry and find out any information that is circulating about me and Hermione. We need to know what Dumbledore is up to there." Harry said in a tone that said follow what I say or suffer.

The three looked like they wanted to argue but thought better of it so Sirius and Remus grabbed the ledger that was on lying on the kitchen table and left rather quickly to examine it while Tonks went t grab her robe to floo to the ministry.

"Now then who has the portkey?" asked Hermione as she walked to Crabbe senior, he flinched in fear and looked pointedly at Malfoy. They found the portkey in his pocket in the form of a pendant. They quickly stunned the other three Death Eaters and tied them up together before holding on to them and each other as thy activated the portkey.

The familiar sensation of being hooked at the naval hit them as they swirled around spinning rather fast before coming to a stop in a dingy and dark room. As usual Harry landed face down on the floor with Hermione stifling her giggles holding out a hand to help him up. He scowled at her and looked around the room. It looked to be one of the unused rooms in Riddle Manor; it had old furniture stacked up and was smelling of rotten wood. He got up and flicked his wrist at the stunned Death Eaters so that they dragged behind him and Hermione.

He opened the door and started walking through the corridor without a care in the world "Were do you think he is?" asked Hermione.

"No idea, most probably sitting on his throne."

"Which throne?"

Harry stifled a laugh thinking about what would happen if they found him sitting on his other throne doing his business. They stayed in silence with the only sound coming from the bumping of the heads of the Death Eaters as they were dragged behind them on the rather filthy floor. They soon came to a set of doors with light seeping through the crack and figured that Voldemort would be in there. Before they entered harry looked at himself and Hermione and found that they were not dressed for the occasion in their muggle clothes and with a flick of his wrist he transfigured their clothes into a set of robes that closely resembled a dementor.

He took a deep breath and booted the door open and saw Voldemort sitting on his throne looking rather bored, Nagini was sleeping by the fire and Wormtail cowering behind the throne. A look of utmost shock came to Voldemort's face before he almost instantly had his wand in his hand and started casting spells at them. Harry and Hermione quickly conjured up some stone slabs and hid behind them.

"Really Tom is this the reception we get. We come all the way over here to have a nice little chat but you just start trying to kill us. No wonder your parties are never popular." Harry said mockingly.

"Oh really Potter and what would you have to say to me that was so important that you had to come see me personally." Said Voldemort calmly as he still casted spells down on them.

"Oh I don't know how about the prophecy?"

Voldemort immediately stopped casting spells and sat on his throne "And what d you know of the prophecy Potter and why on earth would you want to tell me it?"

Cautiously Harry and Hermione removed the slabs and got up and looked at Voldemort. By now Nagini had woken up and was coiling about and Wormtail was in the corner trying to make himself seem invisible. The two conjured up two chairs in the middle of the room and sat down as Voldemort looked at them with one hairless eyebrow raised.

"You see Tom we know what the prophecy is, we know which seer predicted it, we know who heard it and we know who told you about it. On a rater dreary night at the Hogshead tavern Albus Dumbledore was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the post of divination teacher, on finding that she was not a seer he started to leave but as he got up she produced the prophecy and the one who sneaked in there and overheard it and told you was Severus Snape." Hermione said getting comfortable in the chair.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark Lord knows now…

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh dies…"

A stunned silence followed as Voldemort processed what he had just heard but then Harry dropped a bombshell. "Yes it is quite a prophecy, it seems I have to kill you or you have to kill me but there is one tiny miniscule problem. It is a fake."

'What do you mean it is a fake?" asked Voldemort.

"Sybill Trelawney is a fake; she is a squib and has no magic in her at all so it comes to reason that she did not predict it. Also tell me if you were in Dumbledore's place and you found someone from the enemy camp spying on you and now having found some useful information, wouldn't you have obliviated him or killed him. Why did Dumbledore allow him to leave just like that?"

Voldemort mulled over what was just said and began to realize that Dumbledore was a bigger manipulator than he first thought. He realized that if he did not listen to Severus that night he would not have been destroyed that night and spent all those years alone. As he sat there he did not see Harry summoning into the room, unbinding and enervating the four Death Eaters he had sent. He looked up and saw all of them all look at him in utmost fear then look back and stare at the girl with equal fear. He looked at Lucius and saw the scars on his face and the blood on his robes around his groin region.

Hermione followed were Voldemort was looking at "Ahh yes Lucius wanted to play so I played with him a bit, although I'm afraid he will never be the same man again."

Voldemort laughed and said to Lucius "You pathetic fool. You got ripped apart by a mudblood." He then looked at Hermione and said "Very good work mudblood, you remind me of Bella, you two would get along nicely."

"Now Potter what is it that you want. It is obvious that you did not come here just to tell me this from the goodness of your heart." Voldemort said to Harry.

"I offer a truce. I think what we should do is first take out Dumbledore and his Order as he has been quite the prick. Then maybe after that we can carry on trying to kill each other but it would not be very useful as the prophecy is a fake. Secondly I have a hearing with the ministry about underage magic and now that Dumbledore will try to get me under his thumb he will do anything. I want Lucius here to use his influence over the minister to grant me a pardon and clear my record. Finally I want Wormtail."

Voldemort looked at him and thought over what he said. Finally he sneered at the boy before giving out his hand for him to shake. Harry got up and shook his hand and as they did that a magical shockwave flew out in all directions. Voldemort quickly withdrew his hand and looked at it curiously before looking at Wormtail with a smirk "Very well Lucius will grant you what you want and have your record cleared and you may take Wormtail as I have no more use for him but in return for this, in a week's time we will be clearing out Azkaban and you and you girlfriend will join us so we can see properly what you two are capable of."

Harry had a devilish grin on his face as he looked at Wormtail who looked like he just shat himself. "Well rat I have two old friends of yours who want to see you so much, let's not keep them waiting." He then stunned and gagged him and made him float up and follow him out. As Hermione was leaving she looked at Lucius and said with a grin on her face "It's a pity Lucy that we never have more fun together but I'm sure we will have more time later." Lucius just looked like he wanted to faint again as he was scared out of his wits. She then looked at Voldemort and said "If you need to contact us or if we need to contact you we will use Snape as a go between." And with that she followed Harry out of the room where they both held Wormtail and apparated away smashing through the wards of the house.

Many miles away just outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole a blond haired blue eyed girl was dancing away merrily outside her rather unusual house which looked like a rook. As she swayed about thinking of all the odd animals in the world she was hit by what seemed like a shockwave that swept through her and seemed to have some effect to her magical core and her mind. She immediately stopped dancing and stood still with her eyes closed, after a while she opened them and for a split second her eyes had an evil glint in them before vanishing "Ahh finally master Harry and mistress Hermione have realized their true calling."

She looked towards the area were the Burrow stood "I wonder if my new masters would like a present, yes I think one from that house would do perfectly." She said to herself as she slowly danced towards the house to her own imaginary music.

Harry Potter looked up from the place he and Hermione had apparated to. It was the park near the Dursley's home; oddly enough he loved this park. With its half broken swings where he used to sit and think, to the benches with its paint cracking showing its age, where he used to lie on them staring at the sky. He looked around and saw the few trees scatted about the park offering shade to those in need, or offering a place for someone to hide from the neighborhood bully, this place held a lot of memories for him.

The sky above was a solid gray mass and it looked like soon the heavens would be opening sending down torrential rain. Harry got out of his mussing when Hermione stepped forward and started walking towards one of the only swings still in action. He checked that Wormtail was still bound and stunned before following her at a steady pace with Wormtail eerily floating behind him. He would have put a notice me not charm on him but he did not see any muggles around and knew that no one would be there in this kind of weather. He leaned against one of the metal bars standing up the swing as Hermione sat on the swing with a sigh of contempt, and relaxed as they waited for Sirius and Remus to come. She motioned for him to push her and with a smile on his face he got behind her and slowly began to push her foreword.

After about 5 minutes Hermione stopped herself with her feet and flipped herself around so she could face Harry. "So what are planning to do now?"

Harry sat on the grass close to her and leaned back staring at the clouds thinking before replying "Well we have Wormtail here, so I guess we can try to use him to claim Sirius's freedom."

Hermione frowned biting her lower lip in a sexy way which made Harry stare at her "I don't think that is an option yet. If we give Wormtail to the ministry now I'm sure Dumbledore would have him killed so that there would be no evidence. Also even if we use Lucius to go through Fudge he would not do it because it would destroy him politically."

As she sat there still biting her lip in that irresistible way of hers, a look of deep concentration on her face Harry could not take it anymore. He leaned forward and pulled her on top of him, Hermione let out a gasp of surprise as she fell onto him but it soon turned into a throaty moan as Harry captured her lips with his, it was heaven and it made her melt into him, the soft feeling of her lips on his combined with that special smell of hers was making Harry delirious. As the kiss deepened she gripped his shirt tightly with one hand and ran her other through his wild hair.

He had one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck. She felt his tongue probe her lips seeking entrance so she opened her mouth and moaned some more as their tongues did battle as they explored each other's cavities. Harry flipped her over and was now on top of her; he moved away and gave her a smile but as he went back to kiss her a rather annoying voice was heard.

"Well…well…well looks like Potter has got himself a little girlfriend."

Harry got up and stood facing the person, anger coursed through him as he had just been interrupted from some really good snogging. "Piers what the hell are you doing here?"

There standing there was Piers Polkiss "Oh I was just going home when I saw you and your friend here and stopped by to say hi." He then turned to Hermione who had stood up and was standing next to Harry and said with a smirk on his face "Why are you with this freak. You should be with a real man like me."

Hermione then gave him a sickly sweet smile before walking towards him in a sexy way, swaying her hips from left to right. "Really Piers are you a real man?" she said as she got close to him. He was too busy staring at her, mesmerized by her hips but all of a sudden his mind was flooded by pain and he found himself rolling on the floor clutching his bits, which felt as someone had smashed them with a hammer. He looked up with tears in his eyes and saw Potter standing beside the girl with a smirk on his face and the girl looking down at him with a look of utmost anger and as he looked in her eyes he grew so scared he shat himself and fainted.

Harry and Hermione looked at him with disgust etched on their faces before Harry had a rather brilliant idea. He levitated Piers by the swings and removed all of his clothes except for his stained briefs. He then tied him to the frame of the swings so that he looked like a star and then conjured up a gag and put it on Pier's mouth. They then stood back and admired Harry's handy work.

They were interrupted then by a bark of laughter coming from behind them and as they turned to see who it was, and saw that it was Sirius and Remus. They soon reached Harry and Hermione and began congratulating Harry on his rather Marauder prank. Of course Sirius had to do something; so he cast a few spells on Pier's causing his face to be painted like a clown and a pig's tail coming out from his backside.

They then convened at the nearby bench and got to work. Sirius and Remus had burnt his old house to a crisp, placing the dark mark above it and hid away and saw that Dumbledore had came to see what had happened; on seeing the house burning he left in a rather big hurry with fear and panic on his face. The two had also found a perfect place for them to stay, it was an island off the coast of England that belonged to the Potters and had wards that could match Hogwarts, the only way one could enter the island was with the Potter family ring. It was then that Harry showed them Wormtail and promised that they would have some entertainment for a while they portkeyed away to the island using Harry's Potter ring.

Molly Weasley looked up from her musing, she had heard someone outside and got up and went to see. As she peered outside she saw that odd girl Luna Lovegood dancing away as she wound her way to the Burrow. At first Molly wanted to chase her away but then a bright idea came to her and she decided to test out her potions on Luna and make her be Ronald's slave for now. Luna came to the back door and knocked waiting for someone to answer. Soon Molly came and welcomed her into the house, telling her to sit down as she made some tea.

As Luna sat down she asked "Oh Mrs. Weasley are Ron and Ginny here?"

"Oh no dear, I'm sorry but you just missed them, they just left for their brother's shop in Diagon Alley."

As Molly turned around to tend to the tea and spike Luna's with some potions she did not see the scary smile that crossed Luna's face nor did she see Luna grab her wand from across the table. Molly turned around and plastered a smile on her face as she went to give Luna her tea but when she saw her playing with her wand, twirling it around her fingers she frowned and said "Luna dear, thank you for finding my wand, please give it here."

Luna just carried on playing with it and suddenly the room seemed to grow cold as she said in a frosty voice "Ah but Mrs. Weasley if I give you your wand back then I won't have anything to play with you. You see you have tried to poison my masters and I don't like that, nope I don't like that one bit."

Molly looked at her in fear and dropped the two cups of tea. She started backing away slowly before saying in a shaky voice "N…n…Now Luna, let's not do anything hasty. I'm sure we can settle this peacefully."

Luna just looked at her with a smirk before flicking the wand at her causing her to levitate of the ground and within seconds she was spinning around like a top. Luna stood up and used the wand as if she was a conductor, making Molly fly around the whole room banging into things and causing a mess, she started laughing at Molly "Ohh now you look like a Crumpled Horned Snorkack, this is so much fun isn't it Mrs. Weasley."

After a few minutes Luna flicked her and again and stopped the human top in its tracks. Molly looked as if she had been run over by a bus, she was bleeding and hurting , she just floated there semi conscious unable to do anything. Luna looked at the room and saw the destruction Molly caused, she then looked at Molly with a disappointed look on her face and her hands on her hips and said angrily "Look what a mess you have caused Molly, what will your family say if they found out you liked to spin around like a top causing destruction. Tut…tut…tut we are going to have to clean this up now and you are going to do it as punishment you naughty woman."

Molly just floated mumbling gibberish before Luna flicked the wand once more causing Molly's hair to be used as a mop to clean up all the spills. Luna carried on this for the next half hour before using magic to clean the room and to heal Molly. She then forced some of the controlling potion Molly was making down her throat "Now you are under my control and under the control of my masters, you must carry on living normally, but must send any information Dumbledore sends you to us, is that clear."

Molly just nodded at what she had said with her eyes taking on a glassy look. Luna just smiled at her and petted her on the head before walking outside and began dancing back to her house singing some weird made up song.

Albus Dumbledore was furious, yes and what was worse was he did not have anything to vent it on. He had just come back from Grimauld Place where he went to see if he could entice Harry back under his control, but all he found was a smoldering shell of the building with the dark mark floating above. He knew that sending the note with the houses address to Voldemort was risky but he did not realize that the Death eaters would go so far as to burn a pureblood house. He hoped the boy had gotten out alive otherwise all of his plans would have been for naught.

Cornelius Fudge was in a shamble, he really did not know what to do. Lucius had sent a note to him ordering him to put a stop to Potter's hearing and grant him a full pardon. It boggled his mind as only last week Lucius was telling him to expel the boy. But he would do it and stop the hearing, he realized if word got out about it many people would stop supporting him, also Rita Skeeter had taken a liking to destroying Dumbledore's image in the papers and he realized that it would be best to go after Dumbledore as well because a politician always needs a scapegoat.

Landing on the island Harry and crew stumbled as their eyes got used to the glaring sun as opposed to the steel gray cloud cover they had a while back, they got up and decided to explore the island and boy was it beautiful. It was about a mile long and a mile wide. It had a forest in the center of the island and a large house on the west coast of the island. It was a large triple story white washed building with large windows all over, the front of the house faced the ocean and behind the house was a large flat land that ended at the forest. Inside they found a large open plan kitchen, dining room and sitting room all in one. They also found a large library that had Hermione drooling over the selection of books, they found a potions lab in the basement that was fully stocked with a stasis charm on the ingredients, on the second floor they found three bedrooms with connecting bathrooms and a gym, on the third floor they found more bedrooms and a few empty rooms.

They settled down in the house and eventually they all met in the living room where they all had a conference. Harry and Hermione gave the two a breakdown of what happened at Riddle Manor and the two Marauders gave them a more detailed explanation of what happened at the house. Tonks obviously was not there as she was still at the ministry spying and gaining information.

Hermione then noticed a black bag that Sirius had. "What's in the bag Sirius?"

Sirius looked down at the bag as if he had forgotten he even had it and passed it to her "I have no idea, you guys took so long and we were waiting for you at the park for a while, so we decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood. We met up with some guy and he just gave it to us saying that it would help us to relax and be calm."

Hermione opened the bag and gasped before looking at Sirius angrily "This is weed you stupid fool, it is drugs. The police must have been chasing him and he just gave it to you, you are lucky that you never get caught."

As the two of them argued Harry was looking at Wormtail. They had him bound to one of the chairs and put him in the corner after stunning him again. The man who betrayed his parents was just a few meters away from him unconscious and at his mercy. He flicked his wrist and Wormtail floated into the center of the room, dropping his chair so that it faced him, he then enervated him.

Wormtail gasped in a quick breath and looked around in fear and when he saw the other occupants of the room he quickly started trembling and sweating. He looked ahead and saw Harry Potter staring at him straight in the eyes. Those eyes betrayed no hatred towards him and only showed a long and painful death.

"Hello Wormtail, how nice of you to join us." sneered harry.

"He…Hello Harry, Ho…how nice to see you." Stuttered Wormtail as he looked for a way to escape.

Harry followed his eyes roaming around the room and said "You cannot escape rat, there is no where you can go. I have blocked your animagus form."

This caused Wormtail to tremble more and start to cry. Hermione looked at him in disgust before getting up "You know what, I think I will leave you boys to have your fun. I am going to read those books we got from your vault Harry." And with that she gave Harry a peck on his lips and walked away to the library. Remus and Sirius got up and swept their wands clearing the room and leaving an open are in the center with Wormtail.

"So Wormtail, we are going to have so much fun playing together just like old times." Remus said mockingly.

Sirius went and stood in front of Wormtail and looked at him with a deadly look "You pathetic excuse of a human. You betrayed James; because of you he and Lily are dead. Because of you, I had to spend all those years in Azkaban." Sirius looked at his hand with the one finger missing "Well Wormy it seems you have one finger missing, why don't we break off some more."

With that Sirius grabbed one his fingers and bent it backwards until he heard a snapping sound. Wormtail howled in pain and cried even harder. It happened like that for the rest of his fingers. Sirius would bend them backwards until they broke causing Wormtail to scream in pain and terror.

After the last finger was broken, his hands were swollen up and looked like red balloons. Sirius stepped back and Remus came to the front "Hello Peter, you are lucky that tonight is not a full moon, otherwise I would have eaten you alive." Then he too started torturing Wormtail, systematically breaking his bones and repairing them again. It carried on for the next few hours as they tortured him, breaking him physically and mentally. During that time Harry had gone out and gotten Tonks as he was the only one who could. She had found out some information but held back and decided to tell them all at once. She then joined Hermione in reading in the library.

The sky was now dark as night had fallen when they stopped torturing Wormtail. He just sat in the chair covered in his blood looking as if he had been run over by a lorry a couple of times. His head was bowed and his eyes were glazed over as he waited for his death. Harry looked at him wondering how they would kill him; he wanted it to be a painful death where Wormtail would suffer. Sirius had said that they should just throw him into the ocean and let him drown and Remus said that they should just snap his neck but these ideas were too easy for Harry, he wanted to go for something grand and original. In his past life he used to love killing people in original and fun ways, it made it all the more entertaining. A brilliant idea came to him when he saw the bag that Sirius had gotten containing the muggle drugs, he smiled as he remembered a movie he once saw where they killed a guy with weed. He grabbed the bag from the couch and walked towards Wormtail.

"You Know Wormtail, drugs are really bad for, you should never do them." Harry said in a strict voice shaking his head.

He then forced Wormtail's head up and petrified him so that it stayed there. Then he conjured up a large piece of paper and wrapped up the entire bundle weed in it making the world's largest joint. He then sealed Wormtail's nose with a spell so that he could only breathe with his mouth. He then shoved the joint in Wormtail's mouth and lit the end. At first Wormtail held in his breath but Sirius punched him in the lungs forcing him to release his breath and taking in the smoke.

"Take it to the head Wormy." Smirked Harry.

They carried on doing this for quite some time until Wormtail started spewing out blood all over the floo, he started convulsing and his eyes rolled back into his head, he was finally dead. The three just went and sat down on the couch feeling rather pleased with themselves. Harry cleaned the room of all the blood and gore and then cleaned themselves.

"Hello there Harry." A cold hollow voice said out of nowhere.

Harry jumped up in shock and looked around searching for the person. He then saw who it was as his eyes moved towards Wormtail's dead body, it was Death. He stood behind Wormtail in his black robe and had his hands on Wormtail's head.

"I see you have been rather busy. Yes, you have changed the time line quite drastically."

Harry sat back down and looked at him curiously "Is that a problem."

"No, not at all actually, it is rather amusing though." Said Death giving a mirthless laugh.

"Oh, ok. Why are here?" asked Harry.

"Well you have killed a Death Eater, so I'm here to take his soul away to where ever he needs to go. I am also here to tell you a few things. Firstly your deal with Voldemort, while it is a good thing for the moment you must remember he will always hate you and will always want to kill you, I believe he is planning on killing you soon. Secondly you should learn to use your dark arts powers you have inherited from your ancestors; it could come in very handy. Lastly there is a girl Luna Lovegood I believe she is called, she would make a good member in your little group here." With that said he simply vanished.

Harry walked over to one of the massive windows and looked outside staring at the setting sun, which caused an eerie red tinge to appear. He stood there deep in thought about what Death had said, thinking if it was the right thing to make a partnership with Voldemort. As was lost in thought Sirius had come over and stood next to him. They stood in silence for a while before Sirius spoke "Do you think what we did to Peter was right? Are we becoming like Voldemort, enjoying torturing people?"

Harry just stared out at the darkening sky before replying softly "There is an inner Voldemort in all of us Sirius. He is always there waiting to be let out. He is the part of us that is the darkness in our souls, the hatred and the anger. We just have to control it."

1 WEEK LATER

A week had passed since killing Wormtail; they had hung his body in the middle of Diagon Alley with the word traitor stamped on his head. Harry had also sent a letter to Rita Skeeter explaining about Wormtail being the secret keeper for his parents. Rita's article had caused a massive hubbub around the wizarding world about why Peter Pettigrew's body was in Diagon Alley and could he have been the guilty one and not Sirius Black.

This had caused massive problems with Dumbledore and the ministry which of course made Harry and company very happy. Tonks had some news from snooping around in the ministry; it seemed that the Ministry was split, with half of the people being for Voldemort and the other half with Dumbledore. So obviously they needed to get some people to on their side.

Harry and Hermione had also somehow gotten their Hogwarts letters and surprisingly Harry had gotten the prefects badge this time around. They realized that Dumbledore was now trying to buy himself into Harry's good books. They had not yet decided whether or not to go to Hogwarts because they could not trust Dumbledore and his lackeys doing something dangerous to them, and they did not want to be on Dumbledore's home turf. But they had decided to make their decision after helping Voldemort at Azkaban. Hermione had also completed reading all the books that they had brought from Harry's vault. It gave some rather interesting information about Harry's demonic powers, such as the ability worked to summon and banish demons and other Dark creatures.

Rain, gale force winds and cloudy skies, that is the constant weather forecast of Azkaban. You will never see the sun shining there; it is as though the island was cursed by those who built it. The prison itself, was situated at the center of the island, and reeked of death and despair. It was a tall building with moss and vegetation covering its outer walls, it had windows with rusty bars and a few aurors stationed there, It seemed so unlike a prison.

At first glance one would wonder how on earth did it keep the prisoners in and prevent them from escaping. But upon entering the prison you would see the real reason prisoners didn't escape, you would see the dementors. Tall cloaked figures that seemingly hovered in the air, the only part of them you could see were the rotted looking flesh of their hands. These creatures feed on the happiness of all and leave you only with a sense of despair and hopelessness.

The howling winds battering against the walls of the prison muffled all sound. As such no one heard the cracks of a group of people apparating onto the island. Harry Potter looked up at the dark and dreary structure of Azkaban. He and Hermione had joined Voldemort and the Death Eaters to break out those in the prison. The group walked up to the main gateway with Voldemort in the lead. He blew open the gate causing an alarm to activate. With the siren blaring loudly, the group entered the prison and were immediately set upon by the small auror force stationed there. Both Harry and Hermione had masks on to prevent anyone from recognizing them and they both quickly dispatched the aurors with practiced ease.

The group split up and Harry and Hermione ventured into the bowels of the prison. As they went deeper underground; the darkness and the coldness increased, but soon they ended up at a solid wooden door. Harry just blasted it apart and entered the room. As they entered the room they immediately felt the dementors effects overcome them and they saw a group of the vile beings approaching them. Harry held Hermione close to him, he then pulled the invisibility cloak over him. Instead of making him invisible it molded itself onto him and turned black making it seem as though he was wearing one of the dementors cloaks, he also put the resurrection stone on his finger.

As he did that the feeling of hopelessness coming from the dementors stopped and the dementors themselves froze in their position. He then walked up to one of the dementors and spoke in a cold voice "I am the master of death; you owe me your allegiance."

The dementor replied in a screech "That we do, but we are forced to follow your ministry. They have bound us to this island like slaves."

"Then I shall unbind you, so that you shall once again be able to feast on the fools. Tell me how?" asked Harry in a voice like the grave

"Behind us is the runes they carved into the stone to bind us. Destroy it and we shall be free to serve you." the foul creatures replied.

With that, Harry and Hermione walked to end of the room and found that the wall had been etched with runes, covering its entire surface. Harry drew in his power and focused it in his fist; he then smashed his fist onto the wall causing it to shake and start to crack.

The runes glowed brightly before dying down and being erased all together. Harry then repaired the wall causing the rumbling and shaking to stop. He turned towards the dementors and saw that they all were bowing to him. He smirked at this and then spoke to them in a commanding voice "You will now follow my rule. You will no longer have to suffer here on this island; you will be able to feast on some delicious souls. There is one last thing, this is my mate, you will not harm her in any way at all or I will banish you to the depths of hell."

The dementors screeched in what appeared to be happiness, they then left the room, joining their brethren upstairs. Harry then took off his cloak and the ring as he did not want Voldemort knowing anything about them yet. They left the room and walked up the stairs into the main corridor. They walked outside and found that Voldemort had broken all of his Death Eaters out and had them outside. They also saw that a few of the auror guards were in a line on their knees bound. As Harry and Hermione walked out to join Voldemort, the dementors followed them and lined up beside the Death Eaters.

"Ahh Harry, I see you have freed the dementors. Yes they would make an excellent addition to my army. Why don't we allow them to feast on these pathetic aurors?" Voldemort said as he walked along the guards.

Harry just smirked at him and nodded, he then pointed at the aurors and a few dementors broke away from the group and stalked their prey. The hardened aurors began to cry now and were trembling in fear.

The dementors lowered their hoods to show what appeared to be a human like head but with its eyes ripped out showing empty sockets and its mouth wide open filled with darkness. The dementors grabbed the aurors and appeared to be actually kissing them as they sucked out their souls. As this was happening many of the Death Eaters had vomited but unsurprisingly Bellatrix and surprisingly Hermione started laughing at the sight before them.

After that Voldemort flicked his wand towards the prison causing it to blow up in a huge eruption. They then apparated away, those who were too weak were portkeyed away and the dementors just vanished into thin air as they followed their master using the darkness.

They all arrived at Riddle Manor in one of the large rooms which looked to have once been used as a ballroom. Harry looked around and was shocked when he noticed that the Death Eaters numbered so little, there was only about 40 to 50 of them. He realized then how foolish the wizarding world was to allow themselves to be ripped apart by a few inbred purebloods. He saw that Hermione looking at them in disgust and realized that she had also came to the same conclusion. Harry looked at the front of the room and saw that Voldemort was busy speaking to the group.

He looked around and saw that the dementors were behind Voldemort just floating there. Harry then held Hermione's hand and they both made their way to the front of the room, as they arrived there Voldemort smirked at them and waved his hand towards them, he then said to his Death Eaters "And now my friends, I give you our new allies."

Harry and Hermione then nodded to the Death Eaters, those who were broken out of Azkaban were staring at them curiously because they still had their masks on.

Voldemort then carried on his little speech "You see my friends with them on our side as well as the dementors we will be victorious over this world, we will crush all of our foes, we will-"

"So sorry to interrupt Tom but there has been a change in plans." Harry interrupted him.

Voldemort's face blackened with anger and he spat out "And what are these changes Potter?"

"Oh, just one small change Tommy boy." Harry said with a smirk.

He then looked at the dementors and said 'Feast on his soul."

"So sorry to interrupt Tom but there has been a change in plans." Harry interrupted him.

Voldemort's face blackened with anger and he spat out "And what are these changes Potter?"

"Oh, just one small change Tommy boy." Harry said with a smirk.

He then looked at the Dementors and said 'Feast on his soul."

Voldemort looked at him in shock at what he had just said but soon his shock turned to horror as the Dementors floated forward to prey on him. The Death Eaters just stood there dumbstruck at what was happening to their master. Those who were in Azkaban were too weak to even lift up a wand, and those who were there before were too shocked and scared at what was happening.

Voldemort whipped out his wand and started firing curse after curse at the Dementors but to no avail. The Dementor closest to him grabbed him and pulled him towards itself. Voldemort screamed for his followers for help but it fell on deaf ears as the other Dementors used their powers to weaken the Death Eaters into piles of misery.

Slowly like two lovers coming together for a passionate kiss the Dementor lowered its hood and brought its face closer to Voldemort. It sucked ever so lightly causing whips of what looked like silver clouds to escape from Voldemort into the Dementor. Voldemort's body started trembling roughly but could not get out of the iron grip of the Dementor; it fought the unnatural removal of the soul. The suction became even harder as the Dementor fed hungrily at Voldemort soul. Soon though it was all over, Voldemort's entire soul had been sucked out leaving behind an empty husk. The Dementor dropped the body causing it to collapse onto the ground. For a few seconds you could see the lifeless eyes of Voldemort before his entire body disintegrated before their very eyes. His body turned to dust and his robe disappeared into thin air. The only sound in the room was from his wand clattering to the floor.

Harry walked to the pile of ash and grabbed a handful. He stood up and faced the shocked death eaters and slowly allowed the ash to fall to the ground.

"You see this. This was your pathetic master. I have destroyed him. You will now bow before me and my queen. We will take over this pathetic world and claim it as ours. Your old master had neither the power nor the skill to do it but I can. If you follow me, I will lead you to wealth beyond your wildest dreams, power beyond anything you have ever felt. So what say you?"

The death eaters just stayed where there were in complete shock and silence. Their master who claimed to be the most powerful wizard in the world had just been defeated by a mere teenager. They all knew that he now truly dead as they felt the dark mark leave their arms and also the feeling of him in their heads had also disappeared. What were they to do now, should they take up an offer made from Harry Potter? All these thought ran through the Death Eaters minds and after a few minutes one spoke up.

"And why on earth should we follow you Potter. You are just a mere half blood, we are all pure and why on earth should we bow to a pathetic creature like you and your filthy mudblood whore?"

Harry looked up and saw who the brave soul was, it was Antonin Dolohov. Harry smirked at him and looked at Hermione who was watching Dolohov with pure hatred.

"Well Dolohov, because I am supremely more powerful than you lot, but since you question me I am going to allow my, now what was it you said, 'filthy mudblood whore' to show you what power we hold."

Hermione smirked at what Harry said and slowly walked towards the front of the group. Slowly and seductively she took out her wand but suddenly with lightning speed she whipped her wand across the air. A flaming whip flew through the air at breakneck speed towards the now terrified Dolohov. Before he even had time to think of moving the flame whip had wrapped itself around his body. Horrifically instead of slicing his body in half and offering a quick death it wrapped itself around him like a lasso.

The Death Eaters around him scrambled away in fear of being burnt as the flame whip tightened against Dolohov's skin. It burnt into him causing a sizzling smell to occur; his skin gave out a horrible odor which resulted in a few Death Eaters vomiting. Dolohov screamed in pain as his flesh seared. Unable to move he could only scream himself horse. Hermione smiled at this and flicked her wand causing the whip to tighten even more against him bringing out even more screams.

She allowed this to carry on for a while, every so often tightening the whip causing him to howl in pain. Then she dealt the final blow. She whipped her wand through the air once more and caused the flame whip around Dolohov to tighten to the maximum. This resulted in the whip running clean through his body, cleanly slicing him up making look like a puzzle. His blood squirted around coating the other Death Eaters in a layer of blood and gore. Then suddenly a woman's voice cackled breaking the silence

"Hahaha. You have quite the technique. I have always wanted to that to that bastard but sadly never got the chance."

Harry peered around to find the owner of the voice and saw that it was in fact Bellatrix LeStrange. He walked up to her where she lay on the ground and lifted her up with one hand; she was quite light from lack of food from Azkaban.

He then said in a quiet voice "Well, well, well. Bellatrix LeStrange. What say you, do you want to join in the fun? I'm sure that there are a lot of people out there who are aching for your cruciatus."

Bellatrix looked at him with insanity still in her eyes and cackled again "Of course my lord. It would be a pleasure serving you."

Harry smirked at this and put her back onto the ground. He then walked back to the front of the room and sank into Voldemort's throne, where Hermione perched onto the armrest. He sat there and watched the Death Eaters all slowly make their way to the front and kneel before him. They all were terrified when they saw what had happened to Dolohov and had all made up their mind when they saw that Bellatrix had sided with him.

~VoT~

A slight crack broke the still silence of the night signaling an apparation. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger looked up upon one of the weirdest houses they had ever laid their eyes upon. It looked to be an enlarged rook chess piece with windows attached in odd places with no apparent order. The garden surrounding the house was filled with odd flowers and plants that you would think twice about before touching.

The two walked up to the front door and peered into the side window and saw that none of the lights were on so they wandered around the house to the back looking to see if Luna was inside. On their arrival at the back yard they found quite a spectacular sight, Luna Lovegood was dancing around naked in the moon light. She was swaying around with her eyes closed, dancing to the rhythm of the winds.

"Hello Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Harry red in the face with embarrassment turned away from the sight of her pert breasts bouncing around and said "Umm hello Luna, how are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine; I'm currently dancing the Snorkack dance. Would you care to join me?"

Hermione looked at her with one eyebrow cocked and said "Umm no thanks Luna. We actually came to see you about something else. You see a friend of Harry's has said that you would be a delightful addition to the little cause we have going on and we are wondering if you would like to join us?"

Luna carried on dancing and spoke "Yes, I did feel the effects of the deal you made the other day and I knew that I had to join you. I even got for you a gift."

"And what is this gift?"

"Oh you see I found out that Mrs. Weasley was planning on feeding the both of you potions that would put you under her or someone elses control so I fed it to her and got her under my control."

Harry looked at her with one eyebrow raised and said "Interesting. Umm why don't you put on some clothes so we can go?"

Luna smiled at him and danced towards the house slowly, twirling about to some unknown song. Harry and Hermione watched her dance away both wondering if they would ever find anyone as crazy as her.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the rag tag group in front of him with anger burning inside of him. This bunch of idiots couldn't do anything without him and they were supposedly the group that people should look up to in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was supposed to be an ordinary Order meeting but it had turned into a battle royal as the members were currently screaming at each other over something or the other.

The meeting was being held in Hogwarts as none of them could enter Grimmauld Place. He peered around the room and looked at the Order members wondering who were his pawns, there were the Weasley family who would do anything for him if he could pay the price, pity they didn't have any power, then there was McGonagall; she believed that everything he did was for the good of the wizarding world and she also would follow him but only if he played his cards right. Mad Eye and Kinglsey those two were powerhouses but he still didn't know if he trusted them enough, but if they truly followed him then they would be an excellent addition to his cause and finally there the other few nondescript members who would do whatever he told them without question.

Albus stood up and immediately the members went silent and looked up at him, he smirked at this inside his head and spoke in his grandfatherly voice "I know you don't want to hear this but I am afraid that a few of our members have joined the other side. It seems that Sirius, Remus and Tonks have joined Voldemort and are now to be considered a threat."

The Order members all gasped at this and Minerva asked out "Are you sure Albus. How do you know?"

"I have been to Grimmauld Place and it seems that Sirius overturned my wards with the old Black family wards and blocked us all out. Also on my arrival there I saw that it was burnt out with the Dark Mark floating above it. I believe that Sirius allowed his Death Eater friends inside and they kidnapped young Mr. Potter."

The Order members all gasped again and Albus watched them take it in and accept what he said without questioning him at all.

"It also seems that Miss. Granger has also turned towards the dark side. It seems that she may have been feeding Harry love potions and was seducing him to her evil ways."

The Order members all had looks of shock and horror at what they had just heard and they all began talking among themselves about this new information. Albus sat back and watched all this with a large smile on his face and thoughts of taking over the world running through his head.

A slight crack broke the silence of the island as Harry, Hermione and Luna apparated to Potter Island. The three of them walked along from the apparation point towards the house where they saw the lights were still on. They entered the house to find that Sirius, Remus and Tonks were all still awake and were waiting for them in the living room. Sirius was the first to spot them and he immediately jumped up from the couch and said "Oh thank god. We were getting worried about you. What happened?"

The three of them took of their cloaks and sat down on the empty couch before Harry replied "Well umm it is quite a long story but to cut it short all we did was go to Azkaban, free the Death Eaters, bring the Dementors on our side, then we went back to Riddle Manor where we killed Voldemort and forced the Death Eaters to join us and then we went and fetched Luna."

The three adults all looked at them with complete shock on their faces. It was a few minutes before Sirius came back to his senses and asked "So you killed Voldemort and got the Death Eaters to follow you?"

Harry replied in a nonchalant voice "Yes I killed him and yes the Death Eaters are now under my control."

"Why and how?"

"Well he was beginning to annoy me and I just commanded a Dementor to suck out his soul."

Remus shook his head and asked "Now what? Voldemort is dead so shouldn't we tell the world."

"Well the wizarding world doesn't actually believe that he was back and now that he is gone it would be of no use to tell them that he is gone. What we are going to do is cause mayhem with the Death Eaters, put up the Dark Mark in a few places and cause panic all over. We will allow Dumbledore to believe that Voldemort is still alive and still out there, it should give us some time to accomplish our true goal."

Tonks looked at Harry quizzically and asked him "And what is our true goal?"

Harry didn't reply but just stood up and walked over to the window and stared outside watching the night sky. It was then that he replied in a quite whisper "To take over the world."

A few weeks had passed and still there was no word on Harry Potter. The boy was proving to be quite elusive to Dumbledore's searches and the old man was beginning to get quite pissed off at him. He had called in favor after favor from all of his friends at the ministry but no such luck; no one had the faintest of ideas where the boy who lived was. His own minions from the Order had searched high and low for him but they too had no such luck. He had gone to the Grangers in the hope that they might know where their daughter was but it seemed as if they had gone on vacation as the house was empty. Neville Longbottom, whom Harry had begun to get close to in the past year, had also not heard anything but promised to tell him if he found out any information.

Now though he had he had a plan. It was time for the Hogwarts letters to be sent out and he had carefully laced every square inch of the parchment and envelope, destined for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, with every known tracking, loyalty, compulsion and magic suppressing charm known to man, it was also had a portkey attached that would transport them straight to a room in Hogwarts. If anyone touched it they would just become mindless zombies totally under the control of Dumbledore. Even though it was quite extreme Dumbledore was not taking any chances with this and wanted his pawn back soon. Unfortunately for him as the letters were sent out using the magic of Hogwarts he was unable to see the address printed on the envelope, all he could see were blurry lines and no amount of spell work could remove it. He had sent a letter to Molly already in preparation for Harry and Hermione to live there until school started. All he had to do know was wait for that moment.

Harry Potter was currently amused. He had just finished reading the letter that Luna had received earlier from Molly regarding Dumbledore's new plan. It amused him knowing that the old man was getting desperate to resort to such measures. Although he loved toying with the old man, he was starting to get a bit annoyed with the old man and hoped to finish him off soon. So far though he had more important things to worry about, for instance he had not realized the cowardice of the Death Eaters that he had hoped would follow him. It seemed that most of them had fled in fear after his meeting with them. Those who had fled had disappeared completely of the radar and had not even turned up for work.

Those that remained behind were a different story as the only one worthy there was Bellatrix and she too was a bit insane. The others who stayed were the lower level Death Eaters so Harry had them go about causing havoc, killing people and always putting up the dark mark to show that Voldemort was still around. Since then he had only brought along Bellatrix to the island and had allowed the others to go back to their homes. At first there was some tension between everyone but it soon smoothed out over time. Surprisingly it was Luna who became close to Bellatrix as it seemed that Bellatrix also believed in the weird creatures that Luna always talked about.

Now though he was watching the others train outside, using a charmed mannequin as a target. It was charmed to fight back and had different levels on it according to how powerful you wanted it to be. Currently it was set on the same level as Voldemort. Normally it would have trashed them but they were training as a group with Sirius, Remus and Tonks all dueling the doll at the same time. The dual carried on for a while when finally the doll got them all with a few silent stunners. Harry smirked as he switched of the doll and enervated the three. They grumbled about being pushed too hard, before heading inside to get a drink. All three were sweating and stinking as they guzzled down a couple gallons of water when suddenly Tonks asked a question "Harry why don't you haven't you taken over the world by now. I mean you have power that surpasses all others. Only in our wildest dreams have we ever had power like that. I mean nothing can stand in your way or is there?"

Harry was silent for a while as he thought back to his past life and began to answer her.

Flashback

The cold wind whipped about him causing the exposed skin of his face and his hands to go a slight pink. He pulled his cloak around him a little tighter and stuffed his hands into his pockets in a hope to warm them. He looked up from where he was standing and stared at the huge mansion in front of him. If the owners wanted privacy and to be away from most civilization then they had accomplished it as one look at the mansion would have caused the bravest man to scurry away in fear. The mansion itself was situated on top of a hill and the only way to get there was by walking. Surrounding the hill was forest till the eye can see and behind the mansion there was a massive drop into god knows were. The mansion itself was dark and gloomy looking with peeling paint and broken windows. Lightning flashed around causing the mansion to light up as the thunder rumbled in the background. Harry shook his head and braced himself against the wind as he walked along the cobbled pathway to the front door. As he neared the door it opened automatically with an almighty creak, of its old hinges, revealing the unwelcoming inky blackness of its insides. He shoved the door aside and entered the place eager to be away from the cold outside but for some reason it felt even colder inside.

He walked along, the floorboards creaking and as he walked along in the darkness a clear cold voice cut through the silence startling him "Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived. The last person I have ever expected to wander these halls."

Harry jumped around with wand in hand trying to discover where the voice came from when suddenly every single torch lit up the room. Harry stared around the room in shock as the room was nothing like the outside of the house. It was in fact in immaculate condition, tastefully decorated and absolutely clean. The fireplace roared alive and Harry saw the reason of his visit sitting in a large throne like chair twirling a crystal glass of wine in her right hand. She was a thing of beauty, her pale skin flawless, her robe fitting snug showing of her delightful curves. Her face looked like a goddess with her full lips and her midnight black hair. Her eyes though truly entranced you, they were of a crimson red and when she looked at you it was as if she was looking into your soul.

Harry gulped as he lowered his wand and turned to face her fully. She smiled at him as she took a sip of her wine before asking "Tell me Harry where did you find out about this place."

"I read his old journals. He wrote about you and what you did for him."

The lady laughed and said "Yes Tom was quite the wizard when he was younger."

"I was wondering if you can help me as well."

"Oh really, but you are the wizarding worlds golden boy, what help could you possibly want?"

Harry frowned at the mention of him being the golden boy and spat out "the wizarding world can go and rot in hell. I assure you I have no intention of being there golden boy."

"Very well then Harry Potter I shall help you but there are drawbacks."

"What conditions?"

"Simple, after I help you, you will gain knowledge and power beyond your wildest dreams, you will be able to do whatever you want and there will be no one to stop you. The drawbacks though are as follows, you will live a cursed life, you will always have the urge to commit acts of evil no matter how big or small, the more evil you cause the more the urge increases. Try and fight this urge and you will die a painful death. Second is, that all those who follow in your bloodline will be cursed as well. Third you will live a half-life. Fourth while you will have all this power it will also drain your core much faster. Do you accept these terms?"

Harry thought about it for a minute and started to feel a little reluctant but he quickly squashed that and spoke up "Yes I do."

The lady smiled and said "Excellent."

She got up from her chair and with a flick of her wrist Harry was forced to kneel on the ground. She walked up to him and held his head in her hands. She then looked up towards the sky, her eyes now glowing a dark red, and she then began to chant in a gruff evil voice

"kaeps ot em sretsam fo live,

Reah ym llac rof pleh,

A rewollof serised ot hsaelnu live otnu siht dlorw,

Pleh mih evig mih eht rewop ot yortdes siht mlaer."

As she finished thunder rumbled outside and lightning lit up the windows when suddenly a lightning bolt struck through the roof and hit Harry right on his scar. It felt as if he a thousand people had cast the crutiatus curse on him simultaneously. He felt the power inside of him expanding and growing larger and larger, it felt amazing. Soon though it all stopped and the entire house was plunged into silence. Harry gasped for breath and opened his eyes, he saw the lady standing in front of him smirking before she started undoing her robes and said "Well Harry now it is time for my payment."

End Flashback

By the time Harry finished his tale Luna and Hermione had joined the group and had listened intently to what he had to say. Harry meanwhile had wondered towards the window and was staring outside wondering if that decision he made all those years ago was the right one.

Tonks broke the silence by asking "Who was that woman?"

Harry just carried on staring outside, not turning to face them as he answered "no one really know her name but she is called The Vessel. It is said that she has been on this earth for thousands of years. Through her every dark lord gains there power by selling there soul although only those who are chosen are able to find her. I found out about her when I found Voldemort's hidden library and read his personal journals. At first I had no idea where to find her but then after I killed the Dursley's her locations just popped into my head and I was somehow compelled to find her. "

"So you really accepted even after you found out all of those consequences?"

Harry shrugged and replied "Yeah. I was pissed off with the world and didn't really care what happened to me. Heck to tell you the truth I was suicidal back then."

Silence followed his rant and after a while Harry felt Hermione come up behind him, wrap her hands around his waist and rest her head on his shoulders "Don't worry Harry this time I will never leave you."

The next day while at breakfast two unknown owls could be seen flying across the island making their way to the house. The group watched them as they flew into the house threw an open window and land in front of Harry and Hermione. The owl's raised their legs revealing identical Hogwarts letters for the two of them. Both Harry and Hermione raised there wands and with forced there raw magic through them and towards the letters, eventually over powering the spells that Dumbledore had cast.

Satisfied that Dumbledore's spells were gone the two removed their letters from the owls and opened them. The letter provided them with a book list and the same warnings as before and also quite shockingly both of them received the prefect's badge. Harry lifted his badge and inspected it, amused.

"The old fool must be really desperate to get me under his wing again. Last time he gave it to Ron."

Harry looked towards Hermione and saw that she was looking at hers with a look of disgust, totally the opposite as the last time she received it.

Sirius then asked "So what are you going to do know? Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?"

Harry thought about it before replying "Yeah, I think we are going back to Hogwarts. The old goat still thinks Voldy is alive so I think that it will be quite fun messing about with him. Also I think Dolores Umbridge will be this year's Defense teacher and I would like some revenge."

Harry then turned towards Bellatrix who was having an animated discussion with Luna and said "Bellatrix I need you to send a letter to Draco. While his father was a coward I don't think that he would be the same. Tell him to meet us me at the Devils Drop inn in Knockturn Alley tomorrow at ten. I believe that at Hogwarts he could prove to be a worthy ally."

"Tomorrow we visit Diagon Alley."


End file.
